Umbrella Girl: Original
by cloudseis
Summary: The original, incomplete version of UG for anyone who wants to compare. [Chapters 1-10]
1. Rainy Days

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**

* * *

**Oh my god. What did I do? Well, I hope you enjoy this short chapter? Heh. I probably won't update much since school is starting on Friday for me. BLAH. Also, do not ask where I got the title. I repeat, do not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. And this plot was inspired by marathoning Kimi ni Todoke and watching random television shows. Beware.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rainy Days**

* * *

"Ehh? Class 1-A's Kagamine Rin? Really? I always knew she was strange!"

"Yeah," a voice replied nervously. "And… did you hear? Hiyama accidentally touched a spot where she had put her hand on and it was _cold_! He even –bravely- sat at her desk and he tripped everywhere he went! Even on _air_!"

A gasp erupted from the other voice's throat. "Oh, and I heard that when she tried to make a deal with the devil to bring back one of her family members… She gained the ability to see ghosts in exchange for her voice!"

"I knew she had supernatural powers! And rumor has it that looking directly into her eyes can turn you into stone! She's like Medusa!"

"And if you touched her, you can get bad luck for seven years!" a voice winced at the horrible thought.

"Ah… I'm scared now. We shouldn't approach her…"

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

Class 1-A: possibly the most intimate class you have ever seen. Everyone is so close and friendly with each other, since most of us came from the same middle school. Although there are still those groups and cliques that exist within our classroom, we resemble a happy family. We all have each other's backs, and that bond between us is what keeps me from blowing my head off from stressing over homework and tests. Heh. But, there was one exception to this "friendly" air that lingered over our class…

Through my peripheral vision, I watched her take her time in gathering her textbooks in the dappled corner of the room. Her shady, cerulean eyes were downcast and didn't dare to look up at the few students who stayed back after school. Her blonde bangs concealed the majority of her face except for her right eye.

I pursed my lips and swiveled my head to glance at the fading, small amount of sunlight that kissed the thin film of the glass windows. A few puffy, gray swirls of vanilla roamed the sky freely, hindering the image of the withering sky. A stream of shadows enveloped the corners of the room as the sky began its daily submission to the darkness.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Kagamine!" I grinned cheerily as she hoisted herself up to leave the nearly empty classroom.

A gloomy shadow overlapped her face once those words left my lips and her gaze remained adamantly on her feet as she silently exited the room, her footsteps light and graceful. Even the sound of the door sliding was faint and indistinct.

I sighed hopelessly. Ignored once again. I guess I should've expected it. What was I hoping for her to do, anyways? Finally speak after five years of silence? Len Kagamine, do not think so highly of yourself. You never even talked to the girl before that thing happened to her anyways. Well, it's not like I knew what could have caused her to stop speaking. Or was it that she _couldn't _speak? Jeez, this is so confusing.

My nosy, blue-haired, ice cream freak of a friend called from the front of the classroom with a cautious, fearful voice," Len! What if she looked into your eyes?! You would have turned into _stone_. Boy, you're so reckless. That girl can _curse _you! Do you really want seven years of bad luck?!"

I smiled uncertainly, "Do you really believe those dumb rumors? And I thought that seven years thing was for mirr- Ergh, never mind. Maybe she's just shy. Either way, I wish I could hear her voice."

Kaito shook his head disapprovingly and wagged his finger, "That's impossible. C'mon lover boy, just get on with your life and leave the girl alone. She's made deals with devils after all."

"I don't wanna," I replied stubbornly, ignoring his talk of those stupid rumors and folding my arms across my chest defensively.

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you," Kaito dismissed the subject, knowing how stubborn I could be. "Oh, I almost forgot! Len, let's have the sports festival after-party at that karaoke place! Hiyama and the others are already pumped for it!" He slammed his hands on the desk for dramatic effect.

I raised my eyebrow and couldn't hide the haughty smirk on my face as I pestered, "Ehh? The sports festival's a month from now._ Someone's_ excited to see Meiko in her bloomer. Or… maybe our fellow seniors? Ah, you perv."

Remaining fixed to my seat, I shifted my weight to my palms and watched, amused, as Kaito's face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He exclaimed shamefully, "I-I'm not a perv! I-I want to get this festival over with! And there's no way I want to see a girl who physically abuses me every day." With an almost incoherent mumble, he added, "Besides, I've seen her in one countless times before."

"Well, what do you expect from your childhood friend who also happens to be on the track team?" I inquired rhetorically.

Miku popped her head in through the door, her unbelievably long teal pigtails the first thing I saw. She smiled and waved giddily, "Bye Len! Bye Kaito! See you guys tomorrow! I'm turning in for the day!"

"See ya," Kaito sweatdropped, apparently startled by her sudden appearance.

"Bye, Miku!" I called back with a wide grin.

At that moment, Luka and Gumi peered in through the door, too. They said their goodbyes to me, completely ignoring Kaito's presence in the classroom. After they left, Kaito muttered colorful words under his breath, disoriented by their lack of attention towards him. I laughed, pitying him.

The vehement vibration of my phone in my right pocket disconcerted me for a few seconds. I shuddered and drew out my smartphone. Grinning once my fingers delicately traced the sunny golden banana case, I checked my texts with a few dainty taps here and there.

**Sender: Lenka**

**Lenny~ Come home soon. Weather channel says it's gonna rain in a bit. Heheh. I forgot to tell you to bring your umbrella in the morning. OTL It's your fault if you get sick though ewe. Stupid big bro.**

I chuckled quietly to myself after reading her text. After I finished typing up a short reply, I tapped the 'send' button on the screen and smiled.

**Recipient: Lenka**

**Ohk haha. Coulda texted me sooner orz! See u soon sis.**

Locking my phone, I nodded slightly and with a merry laugh, added, "It's been fun, Kaito, but I better run. Lenka said it'll rain soon. I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Okay, then. Leave me all alone to face the wrath of Meiko. Just because she has practice doesn't mean I have to wait for her…" my pitiful friend muttered. "And your cheeriness is annoying me. Go away. Leave your best friend then."

After that, he began mumbling to himself, apparently depressed. I stifled a laugh, for some reason not wanting to discourage his behavior. Grabbing my school bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I treaded towards the door with flimsy footsteps and a roll of my eyes at his overdramatic feats.

"Bye, see you tomorrow! Tell Meiko I said bye!" I smiled joyously and slid the door open.

"I will! Bye-bye!" I heard Kaito holler before I sealed the door and hastily sprinted down the spacious hallway.

There is no way I am getting caught in the rain today. As I ran down the steps in an almost cautious manner, I panted and attempted to control my breathing. The ceiling lights flickered on as I passed. Finally, the stairs had diminished. I trudged my way to the entrance with sharp, shallow breaths.

Once I exited, almost immediately, I felt my heart sink as I peered at the tar-blackened sky. Wind whispered in the air as an intense sheet of rain drizzled over the building. Large pillows of grim clouds mixed and blotted out the sun's golden rays. The setting sky was dark and vengeful, as if a curse had been cast upon the area. A thick wall of water pelted in diagonal lines and splattered onto my bare skin and uniform. A blurred, whirring noise resonated from the clouds as I eyed the gates and quickened my pace. My shoes splashed the puddles on the soppy, muddy ground as the dirt clung to my pants. The clouds coughed out more beady drops and attacked my running figure. I struggled to protect my bag filled with important schoolwork. Angry blobs of moisture ran down my face as I cursed inwardly for not bringing an umbrella.

My pace slackened as I recognized another figure strolling lifelessly in the shrieking weather, a thin outline of ghostly white encircling her body. The frenzied wind whipped her around as her body obeyed every hit, limping to the side.

I ran towards her without any hesitation, my feet slogging alongside the flapping puddles of murky water. Once directly behind her, I gulped and matched our paces. The moment she sensed me from behind, her quivering body tensed and her limbs gave the impression of being metallic and robotic as she walked.

"I guess we're both unlucky then!" I beamed in another futile attempt to befriend her. My chirpy voice was slightly muffled from the violent pounding of water that assaulted everything in its path.

Surprisingly, she nodded slowly in acknowledgment. I couldn't help but gape as she pivoted around and revealed herself to me. Her flaxen strands of hair bunched together and glimmering drops of water dribbled onto her face. Downcast eyes were secured firmly at her feet. She didn't fidget in place, rather, she stood tall and still, aside from her bowed head. Her school uniform was sodden and heavy; especially her dense blazer.

I smiled kindly, overcoming my initial surprise. "You know, I don't believe in those rumo- Ah! Kagamine!"

I was cut off by the sound of her feet attacking the wet concrete, the already familiar splattering sound ringing in my ears. I completely ignored the drops of missiles that launched at my shivering body and spread out onto my bare flesh. As I watched her run away, I sighed in defeat. Well, whatever. I'll try again tomorrow.

I grinned, realizing she left me standing dumbstruck in the rain. It was just like a scene in a clichéd romance movie. All joking aside, Rin Kagamine, I am determined to make you a significant part of class 1-A!

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

I clenched the rusted, soaked chains of the swing tighter and propelled myself forward with a kick of my legs. Evaporating puddles sat below me as the soil sucked on the liquid. The sky had already fallen, in the sun's place a crescent-shaped, golden moon.

The creaking sound of the chains broke the silence that bathed the empty park. Eyeing the wooden picnic tables, I could make out splinters in the coarse wood and nails protruding from each corner.

This park was special to me, since it reminded me of the one back in my hometown where she-

I stopped thinking about it. I refuse to think about that. I have to forget. I have to- I bit back tears that threatened to spill over my eyes, replicating the raindrops that had trickled down earlier afternoon.

My eyes darkened as I watched my thin shadow sway to and fro on my left. My hair was damp and moist, water droplets occasionally dripping on my lap. My school uniform was still drenched and heavy with the rain that clung stubbornly onto the fabric.

I bit my lip and scratched at my throat. I-I was so close to blowing it with the other Kagamine earlier. I messed up. Why did I even acknowledge him? I made a vow to myself, and I don't plan on breaking it any time soon. Preferably, ever. I'm not letting it happen again. There's no way I'm messing this all up. I'm never hurting anyone again!

Before I realized it, the tears had already fallen. Fat, round tears expelled from my puffy eyes. I choked back childish sobs and covered my mouth with my palms to shut myself up. I wallowed in my pained moans and clawed more at my throat and face, a streak of stinging red following each scratch. As I sobbed uncontrollably, I couldn't stop thinking about the past. Broken flashbacks tormented my thoughts, and vivid images of _her _haunted me.

I felt the most compelling urge to scream in distress as I punched the chain holding the swing together. I punched and punched to relieve the pain that tortured my mind, to keep my thoughts off of the lacerating events of five years ago. I pulled at the flesh of my throat and released a strangled cry.

It was a cry for help. A cry of guilt and pain that had been trapped in me for five years.

_Why did I do that to you?_

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please review and give me your feedback. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, too.**

**Also, this whole story will be alternating between Len and Rin POVs. Yup.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay guys, I promise you it'll get better. I swear!**


	2. Request

**Back with another short chappie! School starts tomorrow and I am nowhere near ready. Dx Anyhow, I was wondering if anyone's up for beta-ing this story? If so, thankies and please comment or PM me! That is all, so read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Request**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Achoo!" I sneezed violently once more, my arm gathering the bacteria and phlegm that expelled from my mouth and nose.

"Bless you," I heard Kaito snicker from behind.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Thanks."

My nose was colored a light tinge of red as I held my breath to prevent further sneezing. I felt my forehead and sighed, the warmth radiating on palm. I burrowed my face into my hands and puffed my cheeks childishly. It was no fair. Why did it have to rain so much yesterday?

I snuck a quick glance at the desk far back in the corner. Kagamine looked the same as usual, her bangs concealing most of her face and her shady eyes engrossed unwaveringly to the chalkboard. I smiled gratefully, glad that she at least acknowledged me yesterday.

As our fierce homeroom teacher, Big Al, scribbled an announcement on the board, I noticed how lively the classroom was, as usual. Students sat casually on their desks and cliques whispered amongst themselves, talking about random drama and their love lives. Smiles and laughs swept over everyone's faces. Miki was blushing furiously while she chatted with her best friends, Lily and Maika, while constantly glancing in this direction. Kiyoteru, Piko, Oliver and Gakupo surrounded me, rambling about the sports festival and girls.

"Kagamine, you're playing soccer at the sports festival right?!" an aggravated Kiyoteru slammed his palms on my desk.

I scratched my head and laughed nervously, "Well, yeah! Of course I am!"

I stared in amusement at Piko, who casually slung an arm around his taller friend, Kiyoteru. With blissful tears welling up in his eyes, he pumped his fist and declared proudly, "That's our Kagamine! Ready to take the victory for our team! Woot! "

"Kagamine, you'd better not make our class lose! I would help but I'm playing baseball," Gakupo declared with a curt shake of his head.

"And who says he'll lose against the other teams? He's _Len Kagamine_!" Oliver smiled with a thick layer of pride coated in his smug voice.

Piko slapped Oliver's hand in a rather harsh, passionate high-five. These guys…

"Well, I won't say that but… Good luck everyone!" I cheered in the loudest indoor voice I could muster.

My words automatically caused wide grins of pride, happiness, and delight on everyone's faces, with the exception of Rin Kagamine. Although, her head perked up at my rather loud cheer. For a moment, our eyes met. My mouth was agape at the sudden contact, but she quickly turned to face the board. I grinned, a bit happy that she wasn't like what the rumors said. Or, at least, I don't think so.

Kiyoteru gasped and said in a low voice, "Why are you looking at _Rin Kagamine_?! What if you became stone? I mean, you may deserve a statue but that's not the way to go, buddy! And what's the point of greeting her every morning? She'll only ignore you."

Oliver nodded fervently, whispering, "Didn't you hear? Hiyama was one of her _victims_! He tripped on air everywhere he walked when he sat at her desk!"

I laughed, "Hiyama's just _clumsy_. Those events are totally unrelated."

Kiyoteru blushed, obviously embarrassed at his trait. I chuckled when Piko gave him a rough noogie in a sore attempt to lift his spirits.

"Yo, Len, you're practicing with us after school right?" Kaito called from behind.

I shook my head, "Sorry guys. I have a job, you know. Well, I still have a little time after school but still."

Piko frowned, but immediately pumped his fist in the air once more while constantly nodding and tears comically flooding down his cheeks. "Len! You're only fifteen and you have to work so hard to help support your mom and your sister!"

"Yo! Everyone shut your shitholes and pay attention to the good-looking homeroom teacher!" Big Al commanded, his deep voice piercing the air and an immediate silence following.

Lily glared at him, "Can't you see we're _trying_ to have a conversation about important things?! Jeez, rude people!"

Laughter emitted from the other students at Lily's crazy antics. After all, we were all well aware of their rather loud girl talk. Miki blushed furiously as she buried her steaming face in her hands. Maika giggled, slapping Miki's back reassuringly.

Kagamine sat behind them with a bored expression plastered on her face. She leaned against her palms and peered out the window next to her, seeming as distant as ever. Will I ever be able to get through to you…?

Big Al scowled at Lily's interruption and folded his arms, "You're lucky I don't care! But anyways, I know y'all are lazy and all but since we're going by last name, this week's cleaning duty goes to our fellow Kagamines. That's all." Then came a maniac, superior laughter from his throat.

Glancing once again in her direction, I could see that she flinched when she heard her last name being called. But as usual, she was still very reserved and didn't bother to react much.

I sighed and raised my hand, not bothering to wait for him to call my name, "And why are you laughing?"

"'Cuz you're getting cursed tonight. Ha!" he pointed at me with a trembling finger as his booming laugh echoed in the classroom.

Kiyoteru sent me a grave look from beside me and mouthed, "_Good luck_."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V. (Time Skip)**

For some reason, the other first years decided to start unrealistic rumors about me. I am not psychic, nor do I possess any other supernatural abilities. Well, at least it's better this way. People can avoid me, and they won't pester me to speak. Plus, they won't get close to me.

It's not like I want to be this distant, though. A part of me wants to be normal again. But I can't. Not after _that_. There's no way I can be who I was without taking risks. Without hurting people. It's better this way, after all. I won't have to feel so guilty, people will be happier, and life can go on.

Life. I breathed a light sigh and closed my eyes. Life is so unfair. Innocent people die, while the guilty ones live on to shoulder the burden.

My fingers traced the stinging, red scratch marks surrounding my neck. They were rough and bumpy, scabs starting to form from the wounds.

I glanced at the other Kagamine, who was quietly erasing the chalkboard. His face was serene yet determined. I shook my head, not wanting to think about someone like him. I went back to sweeping the floors, my quivering fingers grasping the handle. I watched as the dust piled up little by little, candy wrappers and dirt here and there.

Then, I heard a loud tapping from Kagamine's direction. Facing him, I saw that he had written a small '_Hi. Don't mind my handwriting. Ehe._' on the board. I quickly noted his scratchy, messy handwriting and waved my hand slowly. I immediately regretted it, realizing that I had just gone against my vow. Again.

Well, it wouldn't hurt to just communicate like this. Maybe then, he'll stop bothering me.

He laughed happily, saying, "Can I just call you Rin for now?"

I shook my head uncertainly. Calling someone by their first name indicates friendliness. If that happened… If he got the wrong idea… Then he might just force me to break my wills. I was always weak…Tsk.

His lips curled into a frown, but he shook it off and grinned. As he turned his back to erase the board, he beamed, "Now that you can't run away, maybe I'll be able to get closer to you!"

I took a step back, a bit intimidated with his behavior. Now that I can't run away? It makes him sound like a rapist or something.

I raised my eyebrow, as if to say, '_Not like I want to talk_.'

"I know you can't talk, which is why I'll do all the talking!" he scratched the back of his head and blushed, looking away. "I-I didn't mean it that way. I'm not conceited or anything!"

With a critical face, I nodded gently. I knew he wasn't full of himself like our homeroom teacher. I shuddered at the thought. He definitely scared me sometimes.

My nod seemed to raise his spirits as his grin grew wider, "You know, I'm sorry if I scared you or something yesterday. I didn't mean to."

I swept the pile of dirt and trash into the dustpan and shook my head, assuring him that I wasn't scared or anything. I just ran away because of the sorrowful memories that came with the rain… At least he didn't notice the tears that were streaming down my face yesterday. I just wish that I had an umbrella to shield me from both the rain and him.

"For the sports festival, you're sitting out right?" he inquired curiously, tilting his head to the side.

My face heated up at his weird actions as I kept my eyes glued to the ground and nodded. I set the broom down and walked to the supplies cabinet for a mop.

Kagamine smiled and scratched his cheek nervously, not daring to face my direction. He was obviously happy that I was responding to him.

"Then, you wouldn't mind watching my soccer match right? I mean, it's a selfish request but…"

My eyes widened at his request. No, I wasn't shocked because of that. It was because I was having this feeling that was telling me to say yes. And I remembered her words from five years ago; her advice that told me to follow my gut.

I nodded, fully aware that I was starting to betray myself. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he'll get tired of pestering me and leave.

Or, at least, that's what I sincerely hoped. But I guess that anyone who knew Len Kagamine would know that once he's committed to something, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants.

* * *

I sighed, his words ringing in my head in constant cycles. As I sunk myself deeper into the couch, I flipped on the T.V. but paid no attention to it. The laughter resonating from the sitcom reached my ears, yet I wasn't able to process them as the images progressed.

"Rinny~!" my mother sat next to me with a bright smile plastered on her face.

That smile looked a little like the other Kagamine's... I blushed immediately and turned away. Great, what's happening to me? Then again, it's not everyday someone tries to talk to me... So I guess this is only "normal".

"How was school?" she tried once again, with hope glimmering in her eyes.

I lowered my gaze to the ground and bit my lip. I felt so guilty for never replying to her after all these years, but I had no choice. I have to keep up with this facade no matter what.

She wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me closer. I kept my eyes on the T.V., well aware that my mother was fighting back her tears and wondering what she had done wrong with her child.

* * *

**Wow, it really was short. *Cough* Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-Isabel**

**-thecraziestninja**

**Please give me your feedback on this chappie as well!**


	3. Normal

**I have my crush in all of my classes... *blushu* *blushu***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Hahah. That's fu****nny.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Normal**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"_Rinny!" her resilient voice startled me, causing me to jump at the sound of my nickname._

_As the wind picked up in the solitary, peaceful dock, I curled my lips into a sweet smile. "What is it?"_

"_Promise we'll be best friends forever and ever and ever~!" she laughed, her eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight. She held her pinky out expectantly, a hopeful gleam resonating within her._

"_Of course, why wouldn't we be?" I asked her while twisting my pinky around hers, as if it were the simplest question in the world._

_She gave my finger a gentle squeeze with her own and laughed awkwardly, "I guess so, but I'd probably __**die**__ without you here!"_

_I mustered a stern look and glared at her through narrowed eyelids. With a light nudge of my elbow, I said, "You can't be that reckless. I won't allow you to. Besides, we have an eternity to look forward to!"_

_We giggled innocently, our pinkies latched tightly together as we kicked our feet back and forth at the pier. Too bad our eternal summer didn't last long enough for us._

* * *

As I walked into the rowdy classroom, I caught a glimpse of a laughing Kagamine, who was surrounded by his usual crowd (which was practically everyone). My white earbuds were lodged into my ears, the blasting melodies drawing me into my own little world of painful memories and an unpleasant childhood.

Although I was listening to music, I could still hear the boisterous voices of my unruly classmates.

"And so, Lenny here is going to teach you girls how to play soccer after school, because you guys suck~!" I heard Utatane yell to the girls in the corner.

"Shut up, Piko!" A loud smack resonated in the room.

"Girls, girls! Calm down! At least you'll get better because this guy here is… A LEGEND!" Oliver's voice shot out as he praised Kagamine.

A chorus of synchronized laughter erupted from the students.

Kagamine noticed me walking to my seat and waved merrily, halfway through an amused laugh. His chipper voice was muffled by the sound of two girls singing their hearts out without a care in the world. Without looking his way, I managed to give a slight nod of acknowledgment once I set everything down and took my seat.

With that, bewildered students snapped their heads back and forth between both me and him; their loud mouth's running wildly and trying to convince him about my supernatural abilities. I ignored them, wondering how long they would be able to keep up this fanciful façade.

Rin Kagamine could contact spirits. Rin Kagamine lost her voice while dealing with the devils. Rin Kagamine is so gloomy she sucks the negative energy out of ghosts. Rin Kagamine's eyes can turn you into stone. During her five years of absence, Rin Kagamine spent her time at a mental hospital (well, that one was true, anyway). And in conclusion, never approach Rin Kagamine. To think that in my first year of school since that incident, these rumors had occurred.

But it was better this way, really. Yet I don't know what's wrong with this Len Kagamine. He bothers me every day, trying to befriend me. I'm not sure if he's just dense or really stubborn. I shrugged my shoulders, peering through the thin film of glass windows and watching students enter riotously with wide grins on their faces.

The image of Kagamine's sloppy grin immediately appeared in my mind. He mouthed the words 'Good morning' to me, but I could imagine his smiling voice echoing in the classroom. I shook my head, catching myself thinking about that boy. Jeez, he really won't stop pestering me unless I put more effort in my act.

But… Communicating like this won't hurt. He will, after all, eventually give up on me and go back to living his life full of perfection and happiness. I hope so, at least. Sigh, maybe I should just talk for once. It'll surprise him and he'll be too shocked to continue trying to befriend me.

I shook my head once more, aware of the consequences talking could bring up. I'll hurt someone again, and the pain will come flooding back into my brain, imbuing my every thought and the deep wounds etching further into my heart. I can't let that happen. I'm too much of a coward to be ready to face that again. That sort of trauma was too much for me…

Maybe I should go back to the psychiatric hospital. It didn't help but at least I was isolated. I blew in a heavy sigh, trying to shake off those thoughts. There's no point in pondering this anyway, since I will get Len Kagamine to stop bothering me no matter what… Or something like that.

Suddenly, the sight of slender fingers tapping my desk for attention brought me back to the real world. I snapped my head to the side and found a smiling blonde sitting casually on the desk next to me. Usually, the person who sat at that seat rarely came to school, so I completely forgot that people could inhabit that area.

I raised my eyebrows, my earphones still distributing mournful music from its speakers. I didn't feel like removing it, so I pulled out a large scrap of paper and a dulled pencil from my desk and handed it to him.

He smiled gratefully and took the pencil with his right hand, the pencil poised yet hesitant as to what to write. He finally scribbled some words on it and passed it to me.

'_Are we still on for my soccer match?_'

I kept my gaze on the paper and nodded, noting the familiar cluttered, chaotic handwriting of his. Each stroke was raw, scratchy, and dull, stray granite marks dotting the sides of the lines. I watched as his hand stole the paper away and wrote something else.

'_Can I listen, too?'_

My eyes widened as I finally realized what song I've been keeping on an endless repeat the entire morning. Two distinct, graceful voices filled the air, bursting a vivid, upbeat melody only I could recognize. I clenched my fists and couldn't help but gulp as I shook my head in a stiff and slow motion.

After all, this was my possession; my secret. This song is important to me, its boundless tune echoing in the back of my mind and bringing a morbid sense of melancholy and regret onto me. Although the song overall was happy, I cherished the memories that accompanied each meaningful word.

No, I cannot share this with him. This is my most important possession. In other words, my trust is enveloped in each word sung through these earphones. And I'm never going to give that away. Because if I do, in the end, he'll just get hurt. And I can't live with that kind of burden on my shoulders once more.

He just laughed, as if he were expecting it. With another feat of messy scrawling, he wrote '_I'm sorry. Heheh. Anyhow, I want to learn more about you!'_

Well, that won't hurt. At least he's being reasonable this time. Besides, as long as I keep my guard up, and my walls high, then I will definitely be able to protect myself from intruders like him. I will cast my umbrella, shielding my cowering entity from the rain, along with the smiling prism of flashy colors that arches through the sky.

I upturned my eyebrow in interest.

He beamed and scrawled, '_What were you like before, when you could speak?'_

'_That sounds kinda rude, you know,'_ I reminded him on the paper with neat, organized calligraphy, not sure of how to answer that question.

He instantly turned away, his hand wrapping around his mouth as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. It was then that I removed my earphones and set them back into my bag, analyzing the now-timid boy next to me.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly explained, a shameful mumble emitting from his concealed lips. "I just wanted to know what kind of person you are, Kagamine! Plain curiosity, that's all! So sorry!"

Without realizing it, my lips had betrayed my mind and curved upward into a faint, barely noticeable smile. But I could feel it, my cheeks tugging at each end. It felt so unfamiliar; so strange and foreign. This sensation… But why was I smiling? Was it because of this boy's sudden bashfulness? Did I find it amusing?

Well, at least he didn't see it. I glanced around the class and noticed the whispering of various crowds, all either glaring at me or cowering back in fear once I stared in that direction. And when they looked at Len, they exchanged worried glances and sympathetic looks. With this, I was reminded of the fine line set between me and the rest of the student body. I was the outcast, the loner, the selective mute who was not to be approached; Len was the star, one of the populars, the most admired.

But why did I stand out to him? Was it because he wanted to test those rumors for himself? Or was it the farfetched goal of getting me to talk? Just why are you here, Len Kagamine?

I wrote on the paper with delicate words drawn on with light, hesitant fingers. '_I was normal.'_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

I thought back to mine and Kagamine's conversation earlier this morning. Today, she looked fatigued, dark bags pinching down the bottom of her eyelid, softly outlining her dappled eyes. Her bangs were different, though, since she tucked them in the back of her ear while she listened to music. It was a nice change, really, since she was always hiding behind those blonde streaks of hair.

It was now lunch, and the loud, raucous voices of my friends boomed across the classroom as they munched on their food and threw away their manners. Oliver was leaning to the side onto Piko's desk, poking and bothering him about his food. Kiyoteru was avidly chatting with me and Gakupo about soccer and baseball. They talked with their mouths full of their lunches, their words slightly incoherent and scrambled. Kaito was nodding off, his head resting in his folded arms.

Even other students from different classes joined in, all friends with either me or the entire gang. Miku was also talking about soccer, since she was on the school team and was their star player. Meiko was rolling her eyes at the sight of a sleeping Kaito and elbowed his head viciously, her toned arm muscles popping out through her sleeves.

Speaking of which, I wonder where Kagamine is. I've never seen her eat lunch in the classroom –for obvious reasons, considering all these people are here- so I guess she's sitting quietly at the library. I smiled to myself, imagining her face with no exact expression as she sat mutely in a corner.

"Oh my god, Kaito! Jeez, this is why mom offers to cook for you in the morning!" I heard Meiko shout in vexation as she addressed her childhood friend. She smirked, fiercely nudging the top of his head once more.

His forehead landed on the desk with a loud thud. "Meiko! You're so mean to me! And she doesn't offer ice cream, though!"

The furious brunette glowered at him and smacked his head, ruining his neatly arranged mop of cobalt-streaked hair. I chuckled lightly, a bit envious of their close brother-sister/best-friend relationship.

"… And baseball is way better than soccer! So much footwork…" Gakupo sighed to himself, rubbing his temples as he thought of the pros and cons of each sport.

Hiyama flushed in embarrassment, drawing himself back. He was obviously ashamed of his clumsiness. Miku quickly shook her head, disagreeing with Gakupo. Thus, an arm wrestling match was about to commence between the two debating friends.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hiyama spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "You clearly have an advantage, Gakupo. Why don't you do this the _fair _way? Drop and give me fifty solid pushups! First one to finish wins!"

The two immediately fell to the ground and positioned themselves for the workout, already prepared from the endless training they'd done with their teams.

I smiled, the idiocy of our group getting to me.

I turned and watched the fierce pair of childhood friends bicker, when I was suddenly struck with an idea. Maybe it'll help, I'm not sure. I don't even know if it'll go as well as I hope… But there's no point in fretting about it. I should at least try.

"Meiko, come with me!" I called, walking towards the door with meaningful, hopeful strides.

She perked up at the sound of her name, her hazel eyes glimmering in alertness. With a curious expression cast on her face, she strolled over to follow me out of the class and waited patiently for me to say something.

"Can you do me a favor, please?" I clapped my hands together in desperation, a nervous laugh bubbling from my throat.

She hesitantly responded, "Depends."

I smiled appreciatively. "Will you try and be friends with Rin Kagamine? From my class?"

The look on her face immediately twisted into a puzzled and then a joyous expression raking in. She clasped her fingers in resolute motions and answered, "I don't see why y'all are scared of her. I just feel sorry, actually. So I _might _do it."

"Yes! Thanks so much, Meiko! I owe you one!" I sighed in relief, thankful that she was one of the few people who didn't believe in those rumors.

Meiko shook her head with a scowl and grit her teeth, "I said 'might'. And plus, how am I supposed to be friends with her if she doesn't even talk?"

"Please just try," I pleaded. "But don't scare her away."

I thought back to the times she had ran away or ignored me. It did hurt a bit, so I have to make sure not to make the same mistakes. My curiosity and interest had never been peaked so high, as I was wondering who Rin Kagamine _is_. I wanted to see what kind of person she is; I want to hear her voice and see her smile; I want to change her life. Because I'm selfish like that.

Meiko sighed in exasperation, "Whatever. I'll do it. But I'm pretty scary. Why do you even care about her?"

"I just do. Nobody deserves to go through that kind of pain, and she needs to find closure for whatever traumatized her five years ago."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"So, how's it going?" Sakine was getting anxious now, uncomfortable with my lack of responses.

I continued staring at her, keeping myself cautiously guarded. Kagamine was sweatdropping behind her, facepalming himself as he watched her pitiful display. School had just ended, yet I was stopped by these two eccentric people.

"K-Kagamine," he laughed awkwardly. "Meiko here wants to be your friend! Because, you know, I think you should have a female friend… Yeah…"

I could only look away and keep my eyes affixed to the wall. Why are people starting to approach me?

Sakine glared at Kagamine and elbowed his side. He immediately doubled over, clutching his waist while twisting his face into a constipated expression.

My downcast eyes were lowered onto my feet. I-I can't do this. Watching these two is starting to bring back another flashback; a memory. I don't want this. Why are they doing this to me?!

I spun around on my heels, a rush of wind embodying my quivering figure. If I don't leave now, I'll have another panic attack. My heartbeat had already met with the haste, shifting its speed in accelerating nods. Perspiration blemished my forehead as I ran out of the classroom, leaving the two to stand alone with dumbfound faces. My raggedy breathing had begun to ring in my ears as a blurred face smiled to me in my distant memory.

I… Miss… You…

With clenched fists, I continued to run away from my problems once again. There's no way I can find closure after what I did. I-I'm a murderer, after all. I murdered you. My words killed you, and so did my horrible actions. I couldn't even save you.

* * *

**Oh jeez, it feels a bit rushed. I'm so sorry. Dx Anyways, two hurricanes are coming after Hawaii (which is where I live nuuuuu)! That probably means my internet and electricity will get cut off... So... I hope my computer survives, though! Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews!**

**-Peachy Crisis- 07**

**-Guest (hshh)**

**-Isabel**

**-TheUltimateShipper27**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-thecraziestninja**

**Thanks again! Please review this chapter as well! I would like your opinions on it! Heheh. Maybe I'll consider it as an early birthday gift (August 12th). ;)**


	4. A Moment

**So sorry for taking so long! T.T Please bear with this chapter, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid... Ha...ha...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Moment**

* * *

_"Shut up! Just shut up!" a piercing voice shrieked in agony._

_"What-? Why am I the one to blame? What did I ever do? Why do I have to shut my mouth when it's you who is wrong?" a harsh reply was spat with haste._

_"It's all your fault… Rin, I can't believe you!"_

_"H-Hey!"_

_"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I'M SO TIRED OF HANDLING YOU!"_

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Good morning, Kagamine!" both Meiko and I chanted happily as the said person appeared at the entrance to replace her shoes; her expression icy and reclusive as usual.

I cast a sideways glance towards Meiko, silently thanking her for cooperating with me. Upon catching my gaze, she smirked in response and nudged me playfully.

A bewildered Kagamine stood in front of us, slipping on her shoes with silent motions. Her shady bangs covered her eyes, the powdered blue glint shining through her blonde strands. A deep frown was cast on her lips, yet her pink cheeks defied all attempts at a cold expression. She nodded, never straying her eyes from her feet.

Meiko, who didn't believe in the rumors, slung a casual arm over her shoulders, leaving her to visibly shake at the contact. I sweatdropped at the sight. Meiko's already scaring her and it hasn't even been two minutes…

"Say, Rin," the brunette smiled (though Kagamine tensed up at the sound of her name). "This guy here, _Len_, is interested in you so will you be willing to work with him here? He's like, seriously _hopeless_, you know? I swear this guy has the determination of a damned soldier but jeez, he has a miniscule brain… if not any at all!"

I laughed it off, elbowing her side. "You're laying it on too thick, Meiko." And with a meek blush, I added, "And don't say it that way… It's not like that, Kagamine."

She ignored me and continued eyeing the ground while we walked down the hallway, earning a few baffled stares from other students. Whispers of new rumors and such lingered in the air. I sighed, yet kept a grin settled on my lips.

"Morning, guys!" I shouted with a chuckle and a slight wave of my hand.

Beaming replies filled the hallway as everyone turned their attention to the three of us. Kagamine was tensing up even more, wary of and unfamiliar to the sudden attention. After a few moments of walking, they went back to their conversations, easing the tension off of Kagamine.

"Hey, Lenners," Meiko started dully, tightening her grip around Kagamine's cowering frame. "This girly here, why are you so interested in her?"

I noticed Kagamine perk up for a moment, most likely also curious about my motives. Meiko eyed me suspiciously, an eyebrow rose as she stared back at me with a deadpanned expression.

"Because… I want to hear your voice, Kagamine. And I want to prove those dumb rumors wrong," I answered simply.

Well, everyone had better listen to me when I say those rumors are just so farfetched. Really, I don't know how they come up with this stuff.

Kagamine could only gaze at my side while she blushed unwillingly, disoriented by my words. Meiko only laughed in amusement and said, "As always, you take on the role of a noble soldier! Ah, so humble and kind. You seductive person, you! I can't help but think you have ulterior motives, yet you're too perfect to be like that. Len Kagamine, you're so perfect you're a douchebag."

I rolled my eyes and retorted with a chuckle, "And as always, you offer the weirdest speech ever. I still can't understand _your _personality, Meiko. Are you just weird and aggressive or what?"

"Jesus, I'm obviously awesome," Meiko sneered. "Right, Rin?"

She only ignored her, still unsettled by the brunette's casual manner with her. I shook my head dismissively at her actions.

"Hey, so um, why don't you talk? I won't hurt you, ya know? I'm not that kind of person," Meiko smiled sympathetically, though I just laughed awkwardly with doubt.

Kagamine swiveled her head away from us, not wanting to answer. Meiko and I sighed, wondering how we would be able to get through to her. Just what happened anyways?

"Anyhow," Meiko giggled. "Gotta meet with my team. We wanted to have a meeting for somethin', I guess. Good luck, Len." With that, she recoiled her arm back to her side and slapped my back.

"Thanks…?" I smiled uncertainly, doubling over from the impact of her hit.

As we watched her leave with a giddy, aloof gait, I couldn't help but stare at Kagamine, who had been sporting a ghost of a smile. Chuckling to myself, I realized that she was fond of Meiko's bizarre personality. Still, it was really a nice change…

She tilted her head upwards, curious eyes meeting my own gleaming ones. Strands of thin, blonde hair swept down, revealing the other half of her face. I immediately turned away, unable to hold my gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." Covering my mouth with the side of my index finger, I couldn't find the strength in me to look her way again for the rest of the walk to class.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

Dammit. What did I do? What's going on with me? Was I even conscious that time? Burying my face into my quivering palms, I sighed in exhaustion. Class ended a while ago, but I can't seem to bring myself to get up. I've been too busy criticizing my own blunders to really notice what's going on around me, either.

_I smiled_.

I smiled…

Something is definitely wrong with me. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let others get close to me, and that I wouldn't allow them to affect my emotions. But I _smiled_. Because they were _being kind to me_. Because I was grateful.

What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I'm even able to cut myself off anymore. Jeez, maybe I should just… Keep playing along. I'll have to keep up with this, and then they'll get tired of trying to talk to me. That will work, I'm sure of it. But… once again, everything is my fault. This time, without one word, I am at fault.

She was right. Maybe disappearing is better. I let my eyes wander around the classroom in an attempt to blur the images of my past that were clouding my mind. Smiling faces, laughter, innocence, friendship, love, and an ordinary life without a care in the world. How much would I give to go back to those days? To reverse the flow of time and to change the words I had said? "The past is that past, and nothing can change it," my mother says to me. But I wouldn't be able to live happily, knowing that I could just move on with my life and forget everything that happened that evening. I'm not supposed to forget, I'm supposed to shoulder that burden and never repeat my mistakes.

'I'm so sorry,' I mouthed to the desk, as if she would magically appear from the wood and forgive me for all I had done.

My palms instantly found their way to the sides of my head, furrowing my hair with pure anxiety. This… is quite a situation I've found myself in.

The events of five years ago are haunting me now, more than ever, because of Kagamine. H-He… wants to change me? He wants me to speak… to hurt even more people with the power of my words? Really… I don't understand anything anymore.

With a light touch of my throat, I closed my eyes and submit myself to my memories of her. Each word exchanged between us until the day of her death was buried inside of me and constantly replaying like the tune I could never find myself to forget.

Everything is dead, and I am only living on to carry the unbearable weight of that incident.

It was only then that I noticed someone was calling my name on the desk next to me. The repeated syllables of my family name was uttered by an all-too-familiar voice.

I turned, only to see his face wrinkled with concern. Genuine or faked, I wasn't sure. Then again, I'm never really sure of anything.

The silence of the empty classroom was getting to me, constant echoes of her voice ringing in my ears. The blaring of a fading orange streamed through the windows, casting shadows in the corner of the classroom.

"Kaga-"he stopped, realizing I was looking at him now, and laughed. "What's up?"

Not really in the mood for interaction, I pointed upwards, my finger straight and pointed towards the ceiling. He smiled into the back of his palm, his shoulders shaking from his constant peals of laughter.

"Anyways, I was just gonna say bye and see you tomorrow, so I'll leave you be," he declared with a wide grin, showing off a row of gleaming, white teeth.

But… for some reason, although I wasn't in the mood for 'interaction', I figured I wanted someone by my side. Just for now, I told myself. For a few moments, until I feel like I'm ready to carry that weight again. I really… don't want to see her face for now. It's scary. I'm scary. I…

Just as he made a motion to stand up from the desk, I found myself reaching over with shaky fingers. With a tug of his shirt, he whipped his head around in surprise.

"W-What is it?" he stuttered, astonished with my sudden action.

I cast my eyes down to the ground, releasing my soft grip of his shirt. I'm… really stupid. Why… am I betraying myself even further?

"Alright," Kagamine muttered.

I looked up in astonishment and saw that a gentle smile tugged at his lips, reaching his twinkling eyes. I softened my expression, truly grateful that someone like him is willing to stay with me… Even for just a little bit. I just need company for now, and maybe her raspy, choking voice will stop haunting me at this moment. Just for a moment…

He was sitting at the desk next to me again, leaning on his hand and facing me. He looked like he didn't expect anything from me as usual, so he didn't attempt another pointless conversation. I was also grateful for that.

"I'll stay with you," he smiled.

Just for a moment; that's really all I need.

* * *

**WHAT. Excuse me while I go bang my head against the wall. I'm so sorry if you don't know what just happened, because neither do I. It's two in the morning on a school night, and this insomnia is killing me. Just... please tell me what you think about this chapter. If there is a lot of negative feedback, I will edit it and notify you guys. Also, I apologize if this seems like a filler chapter. It's not, though. Next chapter will probably be more fluffiness. I'm not sure yet.**

**Also, please check my profile for an important note regarding updates (NUUU DON'T SHOOT). Ahem, anyways thank you all for reviewing that last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. I won't list you guys right now, but you know who you are! **

**Thanks again! Please stick with me! :D**


	5. Smile for Me

**So, I'm aware that you guys want to find out about Rin's past, but you won't be able to figure out the whole story until she finally talks. xD For now, I'm focusing on other things to get Rin to trust Len and make friends. So, unless you can spot the very subtle clues scattered throughout this story, you probably won't know until... Later. Like, sometime past chapter 14 or whatever. Beware of the abnormal shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Smile for Me**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"How should I know?" Meiko said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders.

I clapped my palms together and pleaded, "Come on, Meiko. Just keep trying, please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, what am I supposed to do about it? She ignores me when I try to talk to her."

As we stood outside of the school and chatted about Kagamine (which was, for some reason, a subject we talked about a lot now), a whistling Kaito appeared before us, schoolbag slung over his shoulder, with a dramatic scoff and a roll of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you guys are talking about that devil-dealing girl again," he deadpanned. "Len, I warned you. Now you'll get seven years of bad luck. This is what happens when you want to be so nice…"

Meiko shot an icy glare at her friend and quickly slapped his back with immense force, causing my pitiful friend to double over in sheer pain and with a constipated expression cast on his features. With forced laughter, she commanded, "Watch your damn mouth, you stupid-head. Can't you see Len here is desperately trying to win her heart so he can lead her to his house like a rapist and then strip-"

I whacked a mighty palm over her mouth, interrupting the next few, sexual words that were about to be said. A wild blush spread over my cheeks, and Meiko only groaned in response. Kaito struggled to laugh, his back still in pain as he attempted to stand straight.

"I should've known there was an ulterior motive," Kaito laughed, nodding in consideration and shooting me a knowing glance.

"H-Hey! See what you did, Meiko?!" I shouted, flustered and unable to dispel the obvious redness that settled onto my entire face.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Bakaito, here's the deal. That girly, Rin, she is _normal_. Aside from a traumatic incident here, and a weird resolve to never speak again there, she is perfectly ordinary. The rumors are not true –and don't you look at me like that, mister, because Hiyama is just a clumsy freakazoid- so shut your trap about them and accept Rinny for who she is. Even if it's clearly _frustrating _that she can't even say one word to us. And of course, I definitely don't understand her, but I'm willing to be friends with her, since it counts." Meiko exchanged glances with me when she spoke that last sentence of her lecture.

With an appreciative smile and a murmur of thanks, I decided to leave the two friends by themselves. After all, it was clear that she would never be able to convince that stubborn, overdramatic Kaito, unless he saw Kagamine for himself. That is, if he would even be willing to step a foot near her. Sigh, those rumors are just pointless.

"Cool," I heard Kaito mutter insensitively from afar. From then, I could tell Meiko was getting ready to beat him.

Once I left, I trudged my way up the stairs, making my way towards classroom 1-A. With a heavy sigh, I wondered once again why Kagamine chose to live her life this way. Why would she resort to loneliness? What caused her to vow to herself never to speak again? Shaking my head, I realized I could probably never understand, just like Meiko said. Even if I do get her to talk, would she really be willing to tell me? Ah, I really hate when I get so curious.

Rin Kagamine, you intrigue me so damn much. Just what is your story?

"Wow, I've never seen you look so constipated before, Len," a chirpy voice interrupted my thoughts and startled me.

After a slight jolt of my skin, I recovered and beamed at the sight of a grinning Miku. Her eyes lit up in delight as she took in my bewildered reaction.

"W-What is it?" I sweatdropped, a weary smile tugging at my lips.

"Morning. I just wanted to tell you to be careful," she giggled heartily.

I bit my lip in surprise and said, "Good morning. And oh no, not you too, Miku. Kagamine is-"

"No, I meant to watch out for your angry fangirls, Len. They're saying that girl possessed you into talking to her and she's a psycho asylum-escapee who's obsessed with you. They're making up even more nasty rumors. And they're saying other stuff like, 'she doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you' and other things. But you'll do something about it, won't you, Len? You always do," she cut me off, explaining herself in full detail with a chaste, thoughtful smile.

Wait, what? No, this is just- I don't even understand anymore! Kagamine is defenseless, and if she goes up against angry women… And those rumors! Gah, this is just crazy. Where is Kagamine, anyways? I hope she's okay…

I grinned in response, masking my worries, "Oh, okay then. But yes, I will. There's no way I'm leaving her on her own now that I heard that."

"You sound like her mother," Miku remarked, observing me with a shrewd smile.

With a cheery laugh, I replied, "Anyways, I gotta get to class, Miku. Kagamine usually comes a bit later than me, but she's probably in there by now."

"Jeez, okay," the tealette chuckled, adding with a teasing whisper, "Lover boy."

I nearly choked on my spit.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"Kagamine!" I heard my family name being called from my free ear.

Twisting the right earbud around my delicate finger, I looked up and saw a grinning blonde emerge in front of me. Tiny amounts of perspiration lined his forehead, and for a brief moment, I wondered what he may have encountered to make him so nervous. He seemed jumpy, as if he were ready to attack anything at that moment.

On the left side of my ear, I could hear that familiar melody that has been replaying for the past five years. A haunting tune that sang of happiness yet brought on the memories of remorseful escapades. I tried to focus on Kagamine's voice for now, since it usually made me feel less lonely in this otherwise empty classroom. My only company before he arrived was the sound of the music blaring in one of my eardrums and the sight of a heating sun that casted warmth around the room.

I raised my eyebrow, questioning his despairingly smiling figure. 'What's wrong?' I wanted to ask him, but fought the urge since it definitely conflicted with my personal vows. Although it did peak my curiosity.

"You're okay, right?! No angry fangirls threatening to castrate you or anything?! No harmful people who came up to you?!" he shouted, panicked and flushed.

I yelped in surprise, jumping back at his sudden urgent demeanor. And I certainly did gasp at the mention of 'castrate'…

Planting bold hands on both of his shaking shoulders to calm him down, I stiffly shook my head (For some reason, ever since that day after school, I'm actually okay with this kind of contact -no, but he's still a pest). He sighed in relief, his expression thoughtful yet puzzled.

"That's good to hear," he whispered with a faint smile. But his expression suddenly changed once he realized what he'd just done. With a tinge of pink lingering over his cheeks, he flailed his arms wildly in front of me. "I-I'm sorry, I went too far! I-It's just that Miku told me that everyone was getting angry because I was hanging around you and then I know you aren't able to defend yourself so I just wanted to make sure-"

My raised eyebrow elevated even more as he suddenly halted, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock. For some reason, his face was even a darker shade of red than before.

"Kagamine…" he said in a low, seemingly dazed voice. "Y-You're smiling."

Instinctively, I brought both of my palms to my cheeks, the cold tips of my fingers grazing the tight bunch of skin. I inhaled sharply, the distinct feeling of my muscles being tugged apart finally being interpreted.

_I really am smiling._

-After School-

Sakine and Kagamine appeared in front of me again. They smiled warmly, both on either side of me while I walked down the stairs. I noted the fact that a quiet Shion was walking at a fair distance beside Len -obviously trying his best to avoid me- although he was dragged here by Sakine. I sighed, contemplating methods to shoo them away from me. Maybe I should run away again. But I really have no choice but to keep walking with them, though.

Sakine slung an arm around my neck and shot Kagamine a teasing smile. "Hey, Lenners, looky here. I got your girlfriend with _me _now. You like me better than Len, right?"

I didn't answer. Frankly, I had no answer to that question. I don't really like any of them. And that's good. I'm supposed to stay detached… My mind lingered to the awkward event that took place just this morning. T-That doesn't count. My body was acting against my will. I didn't mean to smile, I just did.

Kagamine blushed, exclaiming with a lopsided grin, "Meiko! Jeez, I don't even know what to do with you…"

Shion rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me we're walking her home. Because I'm not taking risks. What if it's a witch house?!"

No, that comment was not offending at all. In fact, I'm already used to it…

"Kaito, you're such a screw-tard!" Sakine yelled, yet she immediately brought me closer to her and said, "If his crude-ass comments are hurting you, Rinny, don't hesitate to give me a signal or something. That way, I can beat him up. You know, since we're friends and all."

I flinched at the word "friends". How long has it been since I heard that term…? I held my breath, fighting the oncoming tightness of my chest and the eerie sensation of hallucinated water suffocating my gasping, bursting lungs. No, I have to be strong. I can't let another panic attack get to me now. Not in front of these people. I couldn't even follow the next few parts of their conversation. A wave of sharp dizziness started assaulting various parts of my brain, making me stiffen as I held in the pain.

"Oi, Rin," Sakine shook my frame a bit. "You alright? You look pale and stuff."

I nodded my head with stiff, measured motions. Yes, I'm alright… I hope.

Kagamine eyed me with a glint of concern in his eyes while Shion just stared at my face with a neutral expression.

"Wait- why are we even walking with her outside?" Shion inquired.

"Just in case someone wants to mob her," Sakine replied quickly, her eyes darting around the empty hall.

Shion nodded sarcastically. "Yup. Some ghosts are coming to get her and you guys have to protect her from being dragged down to the Underworld by the ghost king who wants her because he's obsessed with Len."

"Sounds like a fun adventure," Kagamine remarked with a chuckle.

A little while later, after a bit of chatting about random things and such, we reached the gate. Sakine never retracted her arm the entire walk, as she was clinging to me for no absolute reason. Everyone was going to Shion's house to hang out, and I had to split up with them and finally walk alone (thankfully). But while walking, I couldn't help but ponder on Sakine's words before they left:

"I know you don't consider us friends, but we are. The thing is, I actually do care about your well-being, so if you ever feel down or you're about to cry, look for me. I take friendships seriously, and I can be your shoulder to cry on. See ya later, Rinny. Stay safe!"

And when they were finally out of view, I quietly laughed to myself, realizing how weird today had been.

But the sneers of a derisive group of girls in front of me, who were infamously known to have crushes on Kagamine, caused all positive emotions to immediately vanish.

* * *

***coughtheirrelationshipismovingsofastomgcough***

**I know it seems a bit rushed but it's in preparation for the next few chapters. Their focus will be on Meiko(ish), yet there will still be these Rin and Len moments because... yah. So next chapter will be more character development on Meiko -hopefully- to prepare for some other events I have planned for this story.**

**Thanks to the people who have been reading this and also to my fellow reviewers! **

**Reviewers from Last Chapter:**

**-cami-rin-chan**

**-Ashthecatnya**

**-Anxious Anon (Guest)**

**-thecraziestninja**

**-Rose Verdict**

**-Treble and Bass**

**-Peachy Crisis-07**

**Please leave a review! Note: If this chapter seems too rushed and weird, I'll edit it and notify you guys next chapter about what I changed.**


	6. Wounds

**Chapter 6: Wounds**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

It was only then that I realized I was running as fast as my aching legs could take me. It felt like an endless race, a battle for selfish survival that stretched across thousands of miles. My trembling feet etched invisible shoe marks onto the concrete as I carried my legs farther across the distance. The harsh, agonizing feeling of my searing lungs tore away at my fumbling flesh; the fierce eagerness for water also weighing me down.

The shallow, controlled breathing I had managed to uphold was starting to crumble. Anxious thoughts violated my scrambling mind whilst a single image burned through my memory as if I were too afraid to let it go. The gentle smile that lit up her worn face… I know it was long gone by now. I'm so stupid!

"Len….! Len! Where… the hell are you going?!" I heard Kaito call from behind, his heavy footsteps piercing the ground not too far back.

Meiko, on the other hand, kept up with an almost lethal look wearing down her features. Shadows crossed her eyes once a brutal realization struck her. A soft whisper emitted from her throat as she faced me with squinted eyes, "Please don't say she's the reason why you're running so damn fast, Len."

I took a deep breath and yelled, "I have the worst feeling right now! I need to know she's safe!"

Chilly night air constantly hit me, smoothing off the sweat that had smothered my body. I know that she could be secure in her own house right now, but I just… I feel like I did something wrong. Like we shouldn't have left her alone. Dammit, Kagamine!

"I know where she lives." Meiko ran ahead of me, looking back over her shoulder and adding with a sly smirk, "Impressive, Kagamine." But her look crumpled in worry as she raced on ahead.

Well, I know that I have no time to wonder how Meiko knows this. But I do know that I have to keep running. She… I just know something bad happened to her…

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

_"Rin, why won't you tell me?! Best friends tell each other everything!" her voice quivered in anger._

_"No! I can't tell you! I can't!"_

_"Why did they do this to you? We're supposed to protect each other so tell me!"_

_I could tell she was talking about the big bruise on my back that I got only yesterday. I sighed, wiping away the tears outlining my eyes._

_"No! Then we can never see each other again!"_

* * *

I gagged, sputtering out saliva as I lay on my side in the comfort of my own home. This… is what I deserve, isn't it? I gingerly traced invisible circles on my swelling eye, not even hesitating when a painful sting cried out from my touch. My scalp was hurting, too, because of their harsh tugging of my hair. Even my bloodstained forehead sent a wave of agony after I had been slammed so mercilessly to the concrete I was now just lying helplessly on. And my legs were trembling violently; but from my long-lasting fear or the agonizing wounds, I wasn't sure.

My eyelids shut tightly as I vainly attempted to control my rapid, shallow breaths. If I moved just a centimeter, a horrid ache in my muscles would overwhelm me.

Dammit, I hate being so _helpless._ It's just like five years ago, when I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. And that cost a life. Maybe this time, my own stupidity will take my own life away… I sighed at the absurd thought. Or at least, tried to. My ribs were hurting like hell, since those girls decided to thrash me around and kick me every couple of seconds.

It's not like this has never happened before, anyways.

My mother approached me wearily from beside the couch with a tray full of medical supplies. I grimaced as I stared at the bottle of alcohol in the tray. Her face was rigid and taut, since she knew I wasn't going to tell her anything even if she asked.

It took all my effort to sit up straight without falling back and crying in pain from the burning and stinging of my wounds. My mother took a seat in front of me with a cotton ball in her hand. I winced, bracing myself for the oncoming sting.

Just then, there were fervent, hard knocks on the door. We both jumped and stared at the window, which _Sakine was knocking on_. She was shouting incoherent words through the crack of the lime-green blinds once she saw my injuries.

"Excuse me." She walked hesitantly toward the door, twisting the knob only to reveal a panting, sweaty group of Kagamine, Sakine, and Shion. They bent over, trying to catch their breaths.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kagamine! May we please see your daughter?!" the other Kagamine maintained his politeness, although his yells were panicked and urgent. "And my name is Len, that's Meiko, and that anti-social one is Kaito!" he added quickly.

She only nodded and stepped aside as the trio ran toward me with shocked faces. Kagamine and I exchanged eye contact, and I noticed the gloomy look he was wearing.

"Oh, my god…" Shion's eyes went wide.

Sakine's eyes brimmed with tears as she latched her arms around my neck. Despite the pain, I motioned my arms around to hug her back, somehow yearning for her warmth at the moment.

"You…" she sniffled. "You have no idea how worried we were!"

Kagamine's gaze met mine as he grinned lopsidedly. "It's true."

"A-Are you okay…?" Shion asked awkwardly from the side.

I nodded slowly and then averted my gaze to my mom. She was staring at us, wide-eyed, with a look of nostalgia and happiness. I smiled, burying my face into Sakine's shoulder.

Kagamine stared rigidly into the floor and asked with gritted teeth, "Who did this to you?"

Suddenly, I felt Sakine's grip around me tighten as she stated venomously, "I'll fucking _kill_ them."

… Oh, right. I thought back to what had happened just a few hours ago; when those girls tried to draw the line between us. Yes, they were obnoxious and insanely envious, but I can't help but thank them. It makes me feel masochistic, but I deserve this pain. Especially after what I'd done. Who I'd murdered. And everyone I ended up hurting…

A distant memory of her gentle laugh echoed in my head, pounding at each corner and telling me, "Look at what you'd done to her laugh! Her smile! She's gone now because you hurt her! Do you even regret the words you said to her on that day?!"

While pondering these things, I breathed a hapless sigh. I wasn't in the mood to do anything but lie down and sink in the comfort of the one place I could call my home.

… I don't even remember those girls' faces. They all looked the same to me. They were sneering, throwing constant false insults, and just kept hitting me over and over again. Each crack of searing flesh pounded violently in my ears. To think that all of that was to tell me to stay away from Kagamine…

I snorted to myself. Of course I'll stay away from him now. Well, after all of this. If he knows that it was _they_ who had done this to me, he would probably feel hurt and betrayed. And he doesn't even deserve that. I really have to ignore him now, since he can't know who did this and why… He doesn't need to know anything…

I was never supposed to stay by his side anyway. I wasn't even supposed to share my smile with him, either.

…

…

…

…

…

In the end, Kagamine deduced that it was a couple of his angry fangirls. He and Sakine walked back to their houses with furious looks cast on their features as they tried to think of who would do something like this. Of course, I got a skintight hug from Sakine, but I never expected that Kagamine would hug me...

* * *

_As I leaned on the doorframe, watching Sakine constantly hit Kagamine and elbow him outside, I sighed in exhaustion. These injuries didn't hurt that much anymore, since Sakine and my mother helped clean them._

_"Bye-bye, Rinny!" Sakine threw herself into a constrictive hug._

_Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her and patted her shoulder blades. My gosh, she's so warm. I almost chuckled to myself at the thought._

_"Thank you," I mouthed into her ear._

_It was almost as if she seemed to hear that, since she hugged me tighter and I felt her grin against me. After a couple of seconds, she finally let go and pushed a wary, scarlet-faced Kagamine in front of me. _

_"G-Good night, Kagamine," he managed to whisper with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck._

_"Oh my gosh, you can do better than that, lover boy. Remember how worried you were?" I heard Sakine tease from behind, earning a soft laugh from Shion._

_My eyebrow was raised curiously now. But for some reason, I was starting to feel embarrassed to the point where my pulse started raging against my flesh and ringing in my ears. I could already tell I was blushing, but I know it was because I've never really been in this kind of situation._

_"Fine…" he pursed his lips._

_And then next thing I knew, my face was burrowed into his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I didn't know what to do. My mind started racing with a jumble of thoughts mixed into my head. Could he the heat radiating off of my skin? No… wait. Why am I feeling so self-conscious? I shook my head internally as my hands found their way across his back._

_This… is the last time I'll be interacting with you, Len Kagamine. After this, I'll try my best to avoid you and act like you never existed. Because, in the end, I know I'll end up hurting you._

_But then he murmured, "God, Rin, you had me so worried. All of us."_

_And my resolve began to crack._

* * *

My mother chuckled as she watched me seat myself on the couch next to her with a wild blush dusting my cheeks. I enveloped my burning cheeks into my hands and mentally cursed myself in a million different ways.

"Those were really nice kids," she remarked.

I nodded. Of course they were. Yet, they were really bothersome at the same time. Maybe if I start to ignore them now, they'll stop approaching me.

"Rin, you know I love you, right?"

Again, I nodded.

Finally, she added in a low voice, "Don't you wish she were still here?"

For the third time, I nodded. But this time it was slow and hesitant. Of course I want her here. _All _the time. She was the only person who understood me; she was my only best friend. But then I killed her with my words and my helplessness, and I wish I could reverse that. But unfortunately, the only time machines invented are the ones laying deep inside of your mind as you hope for closure.

I miss her. If only she were here… Then maybe I wouldn't at all be involved with Len Kagamine.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

I drummed my fingers against my desk and sighed as I looked back at the empty seat in the far corner of the room. She's been absent for a few days now… I wonder if she's okay. Did I accidentally hurt her when I hugged her that night? She seemed to be distraught after we left, too. Hmm…

"Hello! Len! Len!" I heard someone call my name irritably.

Snapping back to reality, I remembered that I was talking to Piko about something. He wore an aggravated expression now, and I only grinned apologetically.

"Just because the teacher left for a moment doesn't mean you stop paying attention to your surroundings," he scolded and explained, "Anyways, the sports festival is coming up in two weeks and the after party will be at that one karaoke place."

"Yah, I know," I answered with a thin smile. "Any luck with Miki?"

Piko breathed a deep sigh, "Not at all. I want to talk to her, though. Any tips?"

I thought about Kagamine. The first time she acknowledged me…

* * *

_The moment she sensed me from behind, her quivering body tensed and her limbs gave the impression of being metallic and robotic as she walked._

_"I guess we're both unlucky then!" I beamed in another futile attempt to befriend her. My chirpy voice was slightly muffled from the violent pounding of water that assaulted everything in its path. _

_Surprisingly, she nodded slowly in acknowledgment. I couldn't help but gape as she pivoted around and revealed herself to me._

* * *

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "I guess it's different for every girl."

Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate inside of my desk. I sighed, seeing that it was a text from Meiko. Oh right… she was absent from school today.

**Sender: Meiko**

**MWAHAHAA I was at her house teaching her how to smile just for u, Lenny~! X) Isn't she adorable? Btw she's perfectly okay now. **

**[PICTURE]**

She sent a close-up selfie of Kagamine _grinning_. Well, of course, you could tell that it was Meiko's two fingers tugging at the ends of her cheeks from behind but still, she was actually _smiling_. Her nose was crinkled together and her eyes actually seemed to light up. I chuckled to myself, sensing her genuine innocence in that picture. Oh right, and Meiko was in the back throwing a peace sign with her goofy smile.

Piko stared at my phone in amazement, "Wow… She actually looks…"

"Normal?" I offered.

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes glued to that picture. "Well, I'd have to give Meiko props for that."

I laughed in response. That was actually really true.

**Recipient: Meiko**

**Yah… she is.**

And I had the strongest urge to change that to my wallpaper.

* * *

**Well… that happened. This chapter was actually really light-hearted. And oohhh things are finally heating up (ish)! I apologize for taking so long to upload this, but believe me, this is the fifth draft I wrote for this chapter. I know I said it would focus on Meiko… but I guess that'll happen soon. Things don't always go as planned.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D *sends virtual hugs* *also sends Rin's smiles***

**Anyhow, thanks for reading and please drop a review! Thank youuuu!**

**NOTE: I'm sorry for being so demanding... and I'm usually not... but I won't post up another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. That way, I can be sure that you guys are still reading this! ^w^Also, next chapter will be called 'A Day in the Life of Len Kagamine', so you can guess what it's about. I already typed most of it up, so once those reviews start coming in, I'll upload it! :D**


	7. A Day in the Life of Len Kagamine

**WARNING: Profanity ahead. Let the pairings begin to set in place!**

**Chapter 7: A Day in the Life of Len Kagamine (For character development purposes)**

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

Staring analytically at myself through the foggy bathroom mirror, I couldn't help but notice my flaws as I drowned in my self-consciousness. My eyes, although flecks of sparkling, pristine marine shone through my iris, are too dull and bland for a bright color. My nose is maybe a bit too pointed. My fingers were almost alien-like with its length and slenderness. And my facial features are a little too sharp.

I quickly shook my head to dismiss those thoughts. Seeing as how I was running out of time, I attempted to assemble my usual ponytail, but utterly failed once I determined that there were too many bumps, or it was crooked, or it just wasn't in the right position.

I shivered, feeling a trail of goose bumps line my skin. It was so cold last night, but I still left my window open (it's a dangerous habit).

Breathing a deep sigh, I was about to give up on my hair when 13-year-old Lenka walked in –clad in her middle school uniform and all- with a snort. She strolled casually beside me and started shaping her hair into her own high ponytail. I was almost jealous at how much of an expert she looked whilst she did so.

"You know, I'm pretty sure girls are supposed to be the ones who take forever in the bathroom," she laughed to herself, twisting her thin strands of strawberry-blonde hair into a thick hair tie.

My lips cracked into a hearty, meek grin. "Can you do my hair?"

"What a man you are, bro," she giggled, slapping my back playfully and walking behind me. "Why don't you just cut it?"

"Because I don't feel like it," I answered simply.

I bent my knees just a bit for her convenience, earning a chuckle. As she stroked her fingers through my hair, finger-combing it, I wondered –as always- about Kagamine. What event from the past could cause an innocent girl to be so traumatized to the point where she would never speak again? How could everyone fear her? Can't they see how normal, cute, and misunderstood she is? Well, I still haven't given up on making her an actual part of class 1-A. But right now, my focus is on which of my "fangirls" did that to her…

I clenched my teeth unconsciously.

"So… who's the lucky girl?" Lenka inquired curiously with the hint of a smile in her voice just as she finished tying my hair for me. "You usually don't care about your appearance, Lenners."

Almost immediately, my face burned a deep shade of red and I exclaimed nervously, "K-Kagamine's not-!"

As soon as those words had left my mouth, I buried my searing face into my sweaty palms in shame. Heat protruded through my ears and I could hear my heartbeat racing at the thought of my fatal tongue-slip. Oh my god… she'll never let me hear the end of this.

A booming, almost mocking laughter echoed around our empty house that morning. Lenka's teasing was relentless. Especially when she added, "Oh yeah, I was digging through your bag for no reason when your phone vibrated and I saw your wallpaper. She's so pretty~ I wanna meet her!"

* * *

On the walk to school (I was later than usual), Kaito -he actually commented on my hair- and I were… well, talking about my workaholic parents after I briefly told him about what happened earlier with Lenka (yes, he laughed as hard as she did, if not harder).

"When are they due to come home this time?" he asked nonchalantly, digging his hands into his pockets and sighing as if he knew the answer.

"… I don't know," I replied shortly, wearing a thin smile. "Who knows, maybe they'll both be in time for my birthday this year... Or Lenka's next month **(A/N it's May here so Lenka's birthday is in June)**."

I pondered this thought. My parents caused a bit of an inconvenience for Lenka and I, since I'm the oldest but still just the tender age of 15 (barely). They're both passionate, driven researchers and that's all I really know about their work. Mom seems to come home more than Dad on the most abnormal days, usually surprising Lenka and me by herself once we come home from school. I remembered asking her why she came home alone two months ago and she only turned her head toward the window with a sad smile and answered curtly with something she's been repeating for the last three times, "He had to do some paperwork. But don't worry, he'll come home eventually."

"Len, you do realize it's still spring, right?" he cocked an eyebrow, snapping me out of my memories and apparently trying to lighten the atmosphere. "There's plenty of time for them to come home. And plus, _I'm_ supposed to be over-dramatic, not you."

I laughed, "Okay, change of subject then."

A couple of girls from other classes called my name from across the street, waving cheerily. I waved back with a wide grin, returning to our conversation.

We raised our hands simultaneously in the air and shouted happily, "Soccer!"

Laughter ensued as we tried to talk about the upcoming sports festival **(1)**. We're both playing soccer (which happened to be our favorite sport since childhood) along with Kiyo, Piko, Oliver, and some others. On the way, Piko happened to join us with a fiery, determined look plastered on his face.

"Woah, what's going on, PiPi?" Kaito stared at him with a bewildered expression.

"Yeah, I demand you let us know," I declared, raising my chin higher in the air.

He rolled his eyes and smiled wistfully, "I'm gonna talk to her today."

The image of Piko and Miki chatting shyly (with both stuttering like crazy) came into my mind. My smile immediately cracked into a grin. That shy boy's been crushing on her for years.

"Dude, finally!" my blue-haired friend playfully ruffled the blushing Piko's hair.

"What changed your mind?" I cocked an eyebrow, interested in what he had to say.

He smirked, "You. I saw you change your wallpaper."

Great. It's Lenka and Kaito all over again! Instinctively, I hid my already-burning face into my hands and groaned in embarrassment.

Kaito almost choked on his spit as he tried to clear his throat. "A-Are you sure you aren't _crushing_ on that devil-dealing girl?"

I narrowed my eyes at him through the cracks of my fingers and replied with a muffled voice, "She does not deal with devils. She's perfectly normal. And no, I don't. She's just been on my mind lately with all the stuff that's been happening."

Piko gave me looks of pity. "Must be hard to deal with her."

Pursing my lips, I repeated stubbornly, "She's perfectly normal; if not insane. And if she is, then I love insanity."

... That was way too cheesy. I flailed my hands around dismissively. "Just- never mind already!"

"Then… what do you like about her?" they asked at the same time, snickering and exchanging proud glances with a brofist.

I closed my eyes for a split-second, imagining her. We're almost complete opposites. Maybe I just felt like it was up to me to "repair" her, but I know there was something I saw that intrigued me. I remembered observing her through the windows (stalkerish… I know) and watching her stare at the flowers by the gate and wearing this ghost of a smile on her face whilst looking at the tiniest, under-developed one. And although she chose to ignore certain people, you could see a pained look on her face that showed she somewhat regretted it.

But most of all, it's seeing her smile. I'm sure that, by the time I get her to talk, I'll know much more about her.

"… I'm not sure," I lied, wanting to keep these thoughts to myself.

"I don't understand you sometimes," Kaito shook his head, earning a nod from Piko.

"Me neither," I smiled.

Piko commented, "For the brightest, happiest friend I know… you sure are something."

* * *

"What, did you fall in love with me or something?" Kaito remarked with a teasing smile once he caught Meiko staring so intensely at him.

At first, she blinked, bewildered. Of course, a few seconds later, a deep blush managed to invade her cheeks as she continuously pounded on a stumbling Kaito's head. Each groan shrieked by Kaito made me wince at their antics.

"Like hell I would! I was just wondering why you're such an assface!" she retorted violently, the crack of her palm hitting his skull resonating in the air once more.

"Says the assface herself!" Kaito groaned louder, earning himself even more vehement hits.

I sighed, rolling my bottom lip back behind my teeth. We ran into Meiko earlier at the gate and as soon as he saw Miki, Piko left us and approached her. I watched their interaction with an envious smile on my face. It was just as I imagined it to be. They were blushing, stuttering, and fidgeting, but smiling in content at the same time.

"Hey, Len, what did you do with that picture I sent you yesterday?" Meiko suddenly asked.

It was then that I noticed she wasn't really beating Kaito up anymore. I avoided her sharp gaze and answered, "Nothing. I didn't delete it, though, if that's what you're thinking."

The brunette's left eyebrow was raised now. She remarked, "That's funny. I thought you would've changed it to your wallpaper or something."

Kaito burst out laughing, revealing the embarrassing truth.

* * *

Leaning further onto my desk, I blushed as I pondered the tiny events from earlier. I burrowed my face into my hands and groaned.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning Kagamine?" I muttered to myself.

The classroom was already full as the morning bell had already begun its toll. There was no one absent today, and I knew that Kiyoteru and Gakupo would be late (they always are). Big Al stood in front of us, waiting on them with an impatient look on his face. He drummed his fingers against his desk and intently watched the door.

Kagamine was here too, sitting in the corner with the same distant look on her face as she stared out the window that my mom had when I mentioned my dad. Her bright eyes which I admired were sunken in, exaggerated by the dark bags that hung gloomily under her eyes. The bandage on her forehead was covered by the messy flow of her un-clipped bangs.

Kaito surprised me from behind. "Kiyo's coming soon." He began his usual morning countdown. "5… 4…. 3… 2… 1…"

The sound of a door sliding open was heard as soon as he uttered '1'.

"Good mor- ahhh!" The sound of a girly scream and a loud thud was also heard, which definitely meant it was Kiyo. He smiled in a dorky fashion while rubbing his scraped knee and muttered cheerful apologies and greetings.

"Tripping over the doorstep again, I see?!" Big Al's voice boomed. "Get to your seat! And where in the world is that eggplant-loving freak you always come in with?!"

"Here!" Gakupo grinned, entering the room with an arm high in the air. "Sorry I'm late, I saw a stray kitty."

They headed to their seats with sheepish smiles. I chuckled. Gakupo is known to be a huge lover of animals (he's not a vegetarian, though) and gets distracted easily if he sees a stray cat or dog walking around. I swear, his house is like an animal shelter.

"More like you saw Luka," Big Al muttered furiously to himself. "Damned boys. Full of raging testosterone, I tell you. Of course, I'm way better than that because I'm perfect."

Kaito whispered from his seat in the back of me, "Cue Lily, who always finds a way to argue with Al."

I smiled, watching Lily's eye twitch while she yelled, "No way in freaking hell are you perfect! If anything, you're the one full of raging testosterone! You definitely have a crush on class 1-B's teacher, Ms. Ann! I saw you putting the moves on her at lunch!"

"And so, a childish argument begins," Kaito sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do not!" He screeched childishly, taken aback.

"Do too!"

"Do nooot!"

"Do toooo!"

Maika, who sat next to Lily, made futile attempts to calm her best friend down. Miki sat behind them, sweatdropping and giggling. I smiled to myself once I saw Piko sneaking occasional glances at her. Oliver caught that too and elbowed him with suggestive eyebrow wiggling.

After a while, their argument died down and we were back to business. Big Al ran a stressful hand through his hair and adjusted his stacks of paper.

"I don't really care about your studies, but a certain teacher's been asking me to at least give you guys a daily prompt so yeah," he declared.

The class snickered, knowing it was Ms. Ann who had said so. He cleared his throat, turned around, and began scribbling a question on the board. It was, 'What do you fear the most? Evaluate. Must be at least a quarter-page.'

"Answer it!" he patted the board beside the question and took a seat. "And even if I'm not gonna read it anyways, Ms. Ann will read it! So you can't put random shit like 'hula hula hula'! Extra credit goes to people who write deep crap and stuff."

Some of my classmates cursed, quickly erasing some words on their papers. Big Al snorted, watching his distressed students struggle to find something to write.

What do I fear the most? I turned to see Kagamine's reaction, only to see her writing away with an unreadable expression. Her eyes flitted across her sentences and they seemed to water, if only for a second.

What… is it that I'm afraid of? Maybe being alone? That does bother me sometimes, but it's not like it's my worst fear. The dark? No… heights? Wait- don't I fear my parents? Not in that way, but _in a way_. Like they'll leave forever, abandoning Lenka and I. Sometimes… I get the worst feeling that they don't love each other anymore, or that they stopped loving their kids. That… is my fear. I pursed my lips, imagining what life would be like if my parents separated. That thought definitely scares me.

I scoffed to myself, recalling Piko's words during our walk to school. "I guess I'm not the happiest person."

Forcing myself to smile at the thought, I shook it away and began writing (trying my best to write it in big handwriting).

'_My worst fear would be, like all lonely children, the inevitable separation of my parents (ha, as if I would write about something trivial like, 'the inability to pick up chicks' or, 'losing my dick)'. Of course, in life, they'll eventually be separated by death, but separation by the loss of love is even worse. If just one of them left my sister and I behind, then life would be even harder. Each day would feel like a struggle that we could just never get over. I can never imagine a world without their loving figures, even if they constantly leave us on our own anyways… To me, a family is like a boat sailing in the middle of the ocean. Or maybe a raft. But every little problem that family has results in holes -big or small- right under the boat. It's up to the family members, the crewmen, to repair those holes by working together. In the end, if there are too many holes in the boat, it sinks and everything in it vanishes. I hope that my family can repair our boat together and sail across the entire ocean.'_

I sighed. It's short, but expressing things like this on paper was never my forte.

I turned my head, only to see Kagamine staring at me. We held each other's gaze for a few seconds until she looked back at her paper and scanned through its contents. Holding the back of my neck awkwardly, I pursed my lips and exhaled.

"What did you write about?" Kaito asked, curiosity outlining his expression.

"My parents. You?" I answered with a dejected smile.

He blushed, averting his gaze to his trembling hands. "Losing Meiko."

"… She's the only true family you have," I remarked. "Considering your foster parents…"

"I know," he nodded.

My gaze went downward as I thought about Kaito. He acts so nonchalant and careless all the time, masking his true emotions. Life at home is pretty rough for him, since his foster parents neglect taking care of him. They're only in it for the money, after all. The upside is he's allowed to do whatever he wants, but I guess that also counts as a downside. They don't particularly abuse him or anything, but they do ignore his presence unless he's at fault for something. Unlike them, Meiko and her family treat him like their own… and he's often sleeping over her house or mine when he's troubled. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason why I leave my window open all night.

"… I love her," he muttered, though it was more to himself than me.

I nodded knowingly and started grinning, "Try telling her that to her face!"

"God, no! That's worse than telling her I was planning to kill her!" he exclaimed, blushing wildly. "And she'd actually return the favor of me killing her!"

"You don't tell someone that unless you're _threatening_ them, which is bad considering it's Meiko we're talking about," I corrected, my grin growing wider. "Come on, you masochist. If you tell her that, you're guaranteed to get the change you want."

I winked, and he stared at me with disgust in his eyes. "What kind of changes between us? And that's gross, Len. I'm not a masochist."

Rolling my eyes, I told him, "Stop acting so childish and tell her. Just watching you lovebirds makes me so sad."

"Shut up, lover boy. I'm not the one obsessing over a cursed girl."

Just as I was about to protest, Big Al cleared his throat, interrupting our hushed conversation. "Kiyo will collect your papers."

"T-That's a fatal mistake, Al," Kiyo batted a meek smile, aware of his clumsiness.

"Fine," he groaned. "Len, hurry up."

I stood up, grabbing Kaito's paper and putting it on top of my own. I began making my way through the desks until I finally reached Kagamine's. She seemed hesitant before passing up her paper and the look in her eyes was almost distraught.

Giving into my temptations, my gaze fell to her neatly written, tiny handwriting on the paper. I only read the first two sentences before getting back to my duty.

'_If I must say, my worst fear is hurting others with my spiteful tongue because I had known all-too-well that words can be powerful. I especially don't want to hurt Len Kagamine.'_

What she wrote… is true. This is what I think is her personal philosophy. Isn't this what she now lives by? We exchanged glances, whereas I smiled reassuringly.

* * *

I passed a note to Kagamine in class reading, '_You won't hurt me. I'm strong, you know.'_

Before passing it back, she scanned it over. I'm guessing she was trying to arrange her words in a nice manner. Her note read, '_It's hard to lose someone you actually give a damn about.'_

I beamed, writing, '_Then don't give a damn about me. Will it be easier that way?'_

_'It's hard not to_. _Especially since you've helped me so much_,' she wrote back.

'_You're welcome, Rin,'_ I wrote boldly.

But she didn't write back.

* * *

A couple of fangirls of mine from other classes crowded around me as soon as I walked out of class during lunch. Let's see… what were their names again? Oh right. They're Tei, Yukari, and Sonika.

"Hey guys," I greeted with an exasperated sigh.

After a brief fangirl moment between them, they got back to their senses.

"Lenny, would you like to eat lunch with us?" they beamed, leaning in closer to my face with a bento in each of their hands.

Tei flipped her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic fashion, "You must be stressed from the long classes today. How about an _extensive, full-body_ massage in an empty classroom?" She winked flirtatiously. **(2)**

"That's not fair! You can't have Len all to yourself!" Sonika whined with a pout.

"Shut your trap. I can do whatever I want," Tei declared, sending Sonika a cold death glare after rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Yukari grabbed my arm, linking us together. She snuggled closer to my body as I sweatdropped, unsure of what to do. "Then I can do whatever _I _want! Beat that!"

"G-Guys… I'm not a toy," I muttered in desperation.

"Oh, you like toys?" Sonika inquired suggestively, a blush sweeping her cheeks as she submitted to fantasy land. "What about trophies? Do you like trophies?" (3)

I just stood there awkwardly in front of the classroom while the girls clung onto my arms and sighed blissfully. Just then, the door slid open, revealing a shocked, frozen Kagamine. She trembled visibly at the sight of us, her pupils dilated and her mouth agape. Her eyes brimmed with tears as I wondered what could be going through her mind right now.

The atmosphere immediately changed, growing tenser.

"What are you still doing here?" Tei narrowed her eyes, letting go of me and placing her hands on her hips.

What-?

"I thought we told you never to stand near him again," Yukari glared, her voice venomous and blunt. She stared pointedly at Kagamine's bandaged forehead and bruised eye. "We even embedded our anger into your skin, apparently. Was that not enough, ghost girl?!"

I could feel her cling onto my arm even tighter, her nails digging deeper into my flesh. It felt like a cobra's fangs were sinking into my flesh and poisoning me. Pushing her off and ignoring the searing pain on my arm, I stood protectively in front of Kagamine.

These… These girls did this to her?! These jealous girls decided to pick on their weakest opponent?!

"Len!" Yukari gasped and turned to face Kagamine with widened eyes. "See what you did, you cursed girl! I can't believe you had the guts to possess the innocent Len into protecting you!"

"Len! Snap out of it! This girl is dangerous and doesn't deserve to even _breathe the same air as you_!" Tei stated harshly, apparently meaning every word she said.

I snapped. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?! SHE ISN'T SOME GHOST GIRL, THE DEVIL'S CHILD, OR ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL FOR THAT MATTER!"

My fury only seemed to grow once I felt Kagamine tug my shirt from behind. She burrowed her face into my back, still visibly shaken after what they'd done. Everyone's expressions were that of shock as they registered what was happening. The always happy Len Kagamine was now furious.

Silence thickened in the air, but Tei spoke up and stood boldly, turning to face the crowd around us. "This devil girl has done it! Our beloved Len is possessed! Don't go near her eve-"

The echoing sound of a slap resonated in the hall. Strings of hushed gasps erupted as they stared at Meiko with bewildered looks. A sweltering red mark burned on Tei's cheek.

"Don't you ever insult, or touch, my friend again, you two-faced bitch," Meiko stared at her coldly, enunciating every word slowly. "If I ever see you near her or Len again, I will rip you to fucking pieces veeeery slowly until you start to regret ever messing with them. Got that?"

Kaito stood behind her, holding her arms back so she wouldn't dare make a move. I could see her arms squirming and twitching around a bit, but Kaito secured her.

Tei, unfazed, smirked. A crazed glint shone in her blood-red eyes. Maniac laughter erupted from deep in her scratchy throat. "Do you really think that'll stop me? GOD, SHE HAS YOU ALL POSSESSED! EVERY ONE OF YOU IS UNDER HER CONTROL! SHE'S SUCH A FRIENDLESS LOSER! HER DAD BARELY COMES HOME TOO! HOW PATHETIC! WHAT, DID YOU KILL HIM?! I BET IT WAS THE SAME WAY YOU KILLED THAT GIRL IN GRADE SCHOOL! YOU SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO THAT MENTAL HOSPITAL YOU WENT TO IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! WE'LL ALL BE HAPPIER THEN!"

Kagamine whimpered, flinching at every spiteful word Tei cried. She was panting now, her breaths shaky and shallow. Frankly, I didn't know what to do. I can't hit a girl… Somehow, her cruel words even affected _me_ negatively since she mentioned her dad. How does she know so much about her anyways? **(4)****  
**

I could see Meiko's enraged face as she struggled to free herself from Kaito's grip. She screamed desperately, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"T-Tei, that's a bit too much," I heard Yukari murmur in distress. Unfortunately, she was ignored by Tei.

"Tei, stop this," I tried, making my words hard and authoritative. "Just leave us alone."

"But Len!" she cried, her voice cracking. She stared at me innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I'm trying to save you from this… crazy, conniving little bitch."

"TEI!" I roared, not wanting to hear anymore.

Her face twisted away from her innocent façade and her voice deepened. "Hey Lenny, do you know what she did **five years ago**? Do you? Do you?!"

Kagamine was grabbing fistfuls of my jacket now, sobbing into her hands.

"Stop… stop… I didn't kill her…" I heard her whisper unsteadily in between sniffles as she shook her head violently.

I glared at Tei. "I don't want to hear it!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK SO SHOVE A DAMN CACTUS UP YOUR MOUTH! LEMME TELL YOU THIS: SHE HAD A BEST FRIEND. BUT THEN SHE MURDERED HER! HAHAAHAHA ISN'T THAT SO FUNNY?! SHE'S CRAZY!" she giggled girlishly as if she weren't going insane at the moment. "OOOHHOHOHO THAT IS FUNNY, ISN'T IT?! THAT SHE **DIED BECAUSE OF HER**?!"

"I don't believe in crazy," I remarked dryly. "It's just a negative connotation for 'misunderstood'."

Right after that, Big Al (who had been called by Miki) appeared and broke up our argument. But of course, Tei kept screaming numerous threats to Kagamine. Meiko was still quivering in passionate ferocity, unable to speak another word. She gritted her teeth and attempted to even out her breathing. Angry tears streamed down her face while Kaito wrapped his arms protectively around her neck from behind.

He murmured reassurances in her ear, successfully beginning to calm her down. Soon, they left us alone in the corridor as they entered the classroom. A heavy silence was cast over us and soon enough, everyone dispersed and pretended nothing happened.

Kagamine, however, was still shaking. She kept muttering those words to herself- "I didn't kill her". If I disturbed her, it felt like she would just have a mental breakdown any second now. The wounds of the past were starting to open and her mind just couldn't handle it. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes just… dulled in a trance-like way. I grabbed her hand, wrapping my fingers around her trembling, freezing ones. She flinched when she noticed this but didn't do anything else.

I squeezed it and smiled kindly, "I know you didn't kill her. I know."

She would never do something like that. Ever. It's a misunderstanding. Kagamine bit her lip after hearing those words and hastily draped her arms around my torso with a loud whimper. At first, I was surprised, but immediately returned the action, patting her back until she sounded okay.

"You would never do something like that," I thought aloud, feeling her nod against my chest.

* * *

After school, I wondered more about Kagamine. If what Tei said was true… then she's been to a mental hospital before. Her dad doesn't come home, either; and she had a best friend in grade school but something happened to her. Well, maybe Kagamine will tell me eventually.

Things looked as if they were normal again. Kagamine went back to her usual, anti-social and depressing self; Meiko didn't want to rip Tei to shreds anymore (well, at the moment); and we survived the unexpected drama. In the end, we had to part ways. Meiko's in the track team and she has practice today. Same goes for Kaito and me with our soccer practice. Although, we couldn't leave Kagamine alone so we all agreed to meet after practice to walk her home while she watched Meiko run the track.

After changing in the locker rooms, Kaito smiled at me sheepishly and admitted, "I don't _entirely _disapprove of her anymore. After today… I can see why you guys feel the need to protect her."

"Hey, don't tell me you fell for her too," I narrowed my eyes at him. But I added sternly, "And yeah, you of all people should know how it feels to be misunderstood like her."

He shook his head, "Naww. I've already got my eyes set on someone. But I know that..."

"I know," I winked, pumping my chest confidently in the air. "It's me, isn't it?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings Len. I don't swing that way."

"But Kaito~ I love you!" I exclaimed dramatically, flinging my arms around his neck and whipping my head back dramatically.

"I'm sorry, Len," he stared down, his head snapping to his right. "I can't love you. She won't let me do this. We musn't come in contact with each other ever again. Or she'll bite my ass off."

I sniffled, my arms swinging lifelessly to my side. "If that's what you want…"

The rest of our conversation was just our booming laughter as we recounted our little skit.

"But for real, you love me right?" I asked him jokingly.

"Naww," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

I punched his side and we grinned cheerfully. "You ass."

But I suddenly wondered if Kagamine noticed my hair today.

* * *

**Yes, Len, she noticed your hair when she was staring at you. Okay? Okay. x3**

**I know it wasn't a full day but CARAMEL IS LAZY. Besides, everything that was due to happen happened and there was nothing more to happen in this chapter. XD It was actually really fun to type this up in Len's perspective. With Rin, she's much more thoughtful, emotional, and depressed and Len does have those traits sometimes but it's to a smaller degree. Hehe he's not all that he seems to be. I tried to flesh out some characters (mostly Len but I alaso tried to provide some info about Kaito –in a way- as well), and I hope I did alright. If you like the way this chapter is written (and you like Len's character at the moment), please submit a review. :D **

**If there's something you don't like about this, then please still send your feedback and tell me how I can do better. So… what do you guys think will happen to Tei now? Frankly, I'm not sure yet either. Her insanity was a last-minute addition.**

**1- **Yes, there's been a lot of hype about this sports festival. Basically it's usually held during the spring (May/June) or the autumn (September/October). It's really not _that _important but certain events are _bound _to happen. Kukuku.

**2- **Oh, how dirty you are, Tei.

**3- **Anyone who's watched the Free! Parody called 50% off will get this line. xD

**4- **Aha not really liking Len at the moment considering he didn't do much to defend Rin. XC And Tei's a stalker, obviously.

**NOTE: Like last chapter, I won't be submitting chapter 8 until I get at least 3 reviews. It's hard for me to tell if you guys are still reading, so yah. I just want to know who has already given up on this story. :D**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you guys~!**

**P.S. There's a poll in my profile regarding the side-characters (characters apart from Rin and Len)! Please go check it out! I'll end up providing their stories anyways but I just wanna know who peaks your interest the most.**


	8. The Past is Coming Back to Haunt Me

**Chapter 8: The Past is Coming Back to Haunt Me**

* * *

**Len P.O.V. **

While sitting on the steps near my classroom, I rested my chin on my palms and sighed. May feels like such a long month. So much has happened with Kagamine, too… But in just two weeks, it'll be June, which also means the arrival of the sports festival. I wonder if Kagamine is still up to watching me play. I should ask her later…

"Morning, Lenny!" Miku greeted cheerfully, popping up in front of me.

I jumped, startled by her abrupt appearance. With an uneasy smile, I greeted back, "M-Morning Miku. Jeez, don't scare me like that."

Her teal pigtails bobbed up and down in the air as she leaned forward innocently with her hands behind her back. She seemed to analyze me with her critical stare. Our foreheads were touching now, but she didn't seem to mind (then again, Miku doesn't know what personal space is and frankly, I sometimes don't either).

I gulped uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"You look different today," she laughed.

But… I didn't do anything to myself today did I? Lenka didn't tie my hair for me and I'm wearing the same uniform as usual. Just what goes on in her head?

Miku noticed that I was probably thinking about something like this and immediately explained with a giggle, "No… Sorry, I meant there's something different about you today. You know… love can improve people's appearances. I bet you spent a lot more time looking in your bathroom mirror this morning ehh, Lenners?"

She winked, nudging me with her elbow and a mischievous smile spreading on her face. My cheeks reddened drastically as my jaw fell and my pupils dilated.

"Miku, I'm not in love!" I defended, my voice rising to a high-pitched squeak.

Said tealette smirked and burst out laughing. She teased, "I was just kidding! Ha! The look on your face was priceless! Priceless, I tell you! And that voice! HA!"

I glared at her, pursing my lips. "You suck."

After laughing for a few more seconds, she finally calmed herself down and patted my back repeatedly. I raised a brow at this, but didn't question it. Then, as she sat herself down next to me, her expression went completely serious.

"Did you lose your virginity yesterday? Because I swear there's something different about you!" Miku narrowed her eyes at me, waiting for me to answer.

I face-palmed and proceeded to laugh into my hand. I could tell she was giving me a weird look, but I didn't really care. I remember how Miku was in middle school. She was outgoing, tomboyish, overly-talkative, and nosy. She was also a bit blunt, but everyone looked past that. She's always been so popular with everyone too. In a way, we're just like each other.

"You've always been so weird," I laughed, side-eyeing her and smiling. "I guess this is why I had a crush on you in middle school. Ah… good times, good times."

Upon hearing that, she blushed and averted her gaze to her hands. "I'm sorry for rejecting you in front of everyone though. You must've been embarrassed." With a wide grin, she added quickly, "My heart only goes for Luka! I mean, you're sexy and all but… her chest. And her curves! Her sassy, yet mature attitude! God, have you seen her Len?!" Her eyes lit up as images of her crush invaded her thoughts.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention she's a proud bisexual. Haha.

Miku slung an arm around me and pulled me closer. With a distressed look, she stretched her hand out and waved it around dramatically, saying, "My goddess is so far from here right now!"

I laughed as she unlatched her arm from me. "Yes, I've seen her. And hey, I'm over it. I knew you liked Luka then, so that was pretty stupid of me."

"I guess it was," she agreed with a chuckle. "You're so stupid, Len!"

I rolled my eyes, albeit laughing with her. A couple more seconds passed and Miku suddenly sighed, "If only Gakupo didn't like her too…"

I nodded in understanding. Gakupo and Miku happened to be good friends (even if we never met him until this year) and bonded over their love for sports and… well, they naturally clicked. And again, Miku's pretty popular and outgoing so it's hard not to be good friends with her.

"Hopefully, I won't be too heartbroken when she chooses Gakupo," she pouted, leaning into my neck.

My hand found its way to her shoulder as I rubbed it reassuringly. "Hey, you never know what could happen."

The sound of light footsteps echoed across the stairway. Ruko Yokune, a classmate of mine, appeared in front of us with a neutral expression on her face. Twothick pigtails consisted of blue-streaks and a black base. Her heterochromatic, droopy eyes wandered back and forth between us as she cocked her head lazily to the side. She held a coffee cup in her hands. I noticed that she looked taller than six feet so… I guess the saying is true: a person who sleeps a lot grows a lot. **(1)**

"You guys going out or something?" she inquired with a straight face and a yawn.

"Wha- no!" I answered hastily, removing my hand from Miku's shoulder.

Miku pouted, despite pulling herself away from me. "He was just consoling me because my crush might not like me back."

I nodded and eyed Yokune with a surprised expression. "On another note, I'm surprised you actually came to school! I haven't seen you since the first day!"

"Oh," Yokune said simply and took a sip of her coffee. "Going to schoolrequires effort."

"T-Then why today?" I sweatdropped, remembering how she practically slept through the entire school day.

"I felt like it."

"Oh," Miku and I said simultaneously.

As she began walking past us, I suddenly remembered something. This girl sits next to Kagamine! I wonder if she thinks of her the way many others do…

"Wait-!" I called after her. She turned her head, waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat. "What do you think of Rin Kagamine, the girl who sits next to you?"

She blinked twice and finally asked, "Who?"

I sighed in defeat and dismissed the subject with a wave of my hand. "Never mind."

Miku stared at me curiously and giggled. "You're so pathetic, Len."

"Eh? Why?!" I screeched in surprise at her sudden remark.

"It's nothing," she laughed.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

I traced the bandage over my forehead, wondering when I would be able to take it off. There are still some bruises on me, but other than that, I'm completely fine. Actually, I wish that they had done more to me. Kicking, slapping, hitting, and pulling my hair? It wasn't enough. I completely deserved that abuse, but just for entirely different reasons.

Well, I'm sure mine and Tei's reasons were almost the same. I bet Tei misses her as much as I do. She must hate me for doing something like that to her. In fact, I even hate myself for it so I would never blame her for despising me after what I'd done to her. God, I couldn't even save her. I was too heartbroken after she screamed, "Don't come!" in that strangled, hoarse voice of hers.

But how much of a coincidence is it that Tei and I ended up in the same high school? My mother made sure to get as far away from Yamaha as she had to. And thus, we ended up in Crypton, where a lot of people have never even heard of my hometown.

Also, the fact that my dad is around here helped a bit. Well, not really. I've never met him before (and if I did, I don't remember). He's been in a mental hospital for more than 14 years. For what reason, I don't know. My mother told me that I can see him when we're both ready. I don't think I ever will be. And if I do see him, maybe I'll burst into tears or something. In addition, I don't think he'd be proud that I followed his footsteps and landed myself in a youth ward- for two years.

I leaned further against my desk, staring into space. I completely ignored the chattering of my classmates, who mingled around the other side of the room. Suddenly, my vision focused on the face of someone unfamiliar. Her eyes were dual-colored –red and blue- just like Utatane's. Her tall, lanky figure made me shrink back a little (she's more than a foot taller than me) **(2)**. A coffee cup was wrapped around her fingers and she stared at me with an extremely disinterested face. What was her name…? R… Riku Wakana? Kuro Yugune? Oh, right…. Ruko Yokune.

"You're the girl who sits next to me," she mumbled more to herself than me and sat on her seat next to mine.

I flinched, uncomfortable with her sudden contact with me. No one usually tries to approach me (save for Kagamine, Meiko, and I guess those girls who attacked me) so this is a situation I'm not really used to…

I stared back at her, unsure of what to do.

"Whatever you do, don't disturb my sleep," she warned sternly, resting her head in her folded arms. After a few moments of silence and a hallucinated awkwardness, she turned her head to me looking like a completely different person. Expression colored the formerly dull features of her face and a squeal escaped her lips.

"Okay I can't hold it in anymore!" she exclaimed almost exasperatedly. "Gah, I'm such a romantic! What's going on between you and Len?! Tell me! I _have _to know! Wait- how did you guys meet?! When did you guys start dating?! Have you guys kissed yet?"

A wild blush spread on my cheeks as I struggled to pull out a paper and pencil with my trembling fingers while she rambled on and on. Alas, I wrote, 'I can't speak' on it and handed it to her. Her eyes scanned the paper for a second until she looked up at me with watery eyes and quivering lips.

"That's so adorable! Waah, this is such a perfect love story between you guys!" she declared dramatically, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "The outgoing Len will help you speak again and you guys can live happily ever after with five-hundred blonde babies! I SHIP YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW."

My eyes widened in shock and my blush grew even darker. The fact that I can't speak is adorable? I'm supposed to be the ghost girl in this "story", but she insists… This girl is so odd. And why does she think there's something going on between me and Kagamine? And _blonde babies? Shipping?!_

She added, noticing my bewildered expression, "Len asked what I thought of you earlier and I said I don't know you but now… Gah! You're so adorable! Getting all flustered and stuff!"

Yokune eyed her surroundings, whipping her head from side to side. At the sight of other girls approaching, her expression warped into a serious one.

"Pretend this never happened," she ordered. A blush took over her features as she muttered, "I always get like that when I see a love story going on. I wish I'd just stop. I like my dull self better."

I watched as she rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Then, the towering figures of Lily, Maika, and Miki stood above Yokune. Lily's gaze snapped back and forth between us (she avoided my eyes) so I quickly turned the other way to ignore them.

From my right ear, I heard Lily say, "That girl is cursed. She can see ghosts, too. And according to Tei, she's been in a mental hospital! You don't want to get anywhere near her. And after all that eye contact you guys made, I wouldn't be surprised if you had seven days left to live. It's your fault, Yokune. This is what happens when you interact with her."

"L-Lily…" Miki mumbled softly. "She's right there."

The blonde shot me a look. "I know she is. But anyhow, just take my advice to heart. Kagamine is a freak show."

"H-Hey!" Lily shouted after noticing that Yokune had been asleep through the whole thing. Bits of drool hung from her mouth and her light snoring could be heard.

"You bastard…" Yokune muttered groggily in her sleep. "I like barley… coffee…"

I clamped a hand over my mouth, concealing my amused smile. However, as soon as the door slid open, my eyes became caught in Kagamine's gaze and my smile dropped. If only for a few moments, we wore light blushes on our cheeks until our classmates crowded around him with morning greetings.

My gaze lowered to the desk. Since when did it feel weird to look at him this way? I gulped, realizing this had been happening since the night he hugged me. My chest tightened at the thought and this strong urge to throw up grew inside of me. I guess I just think that he's repulsive now. After all, he did invade my personal life…

For some reason, my chest became tighter and knot-like. Is that what I really think of him? I shook my head quickly. Now's not the time to get lost in my thoughts.

Lily and the others made their way to their desks with a defeated sigh and a shrug of their shoulders. Yokune was sleeping soundly next to me, her hand still clenched around her coffee cup. I sweatdropped, wondering how she could fall asleep that fast. Then again, she was like this on the first day of school, barely acknowledging my or anyone else's presence.

"Good morning, Kagamine," a light, cheery voice interrupted my thoughts.

I already knew who it was, so I nodded. After looking up, I saw his familiar grin and immediately looked away. He should stop doing that. I placed a hand on my stomach. He's making me want to throw up again…

"What do you think of Yokune? Do you think she likes you?" he inquired, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of me.

Gah! I can't say anything about her! My face heated up as I thought of the things she said earlier. She did tell me not to expose her 'romantic self', so I merely shrugged my shoulders and avoided all eye contact with him (for two different reasons of course).

Kagamine chuckled. "Are you still planning on watching me play at the sports festival? Of course, my team will probably be wiped out by Miku's but it's all in the fun."

Miku… Hatsune? Oh, right. That girl is the star player of the soccer team (despite being a girl). She's also really popular. She reminds me of Kagamine…

I nodded slowly. Of course I'll still watch him play. I said I would, so I'll do it. Ha… if only I had that resolution for ignoring him in the first place.

"That's great!" he smiled. His gaze suddenly lowered to the floor and his ears reddened in embarrassment. "I thought you would've said no. Ehe. I'm not used to being rejected so I'm glad."

The sound of vibration reverberated around us. Kagamine blushed, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. I couldn't help but lean forward and watch as his fingers traced around the unlock screen. And when I saw his wallpaper, I blushed like crazy! Kagamine noticed this and he flailed his arms around wildly, almost falling off his chair. I didn't know how red my face was, or how wide my eyes were, or even how fast my heart was pounding, but I did notice how Kagamine had instantly locked his phone and buried his face in his hands.

"I-It's not what you think…" His palms had muffled his soft voice. "I-I just liked that picture of you."

That picture? I realized it was the first picture I had taken in a while. I've never taken family photos (I haven't seen any other relatives besides mom since we moved) and I never really had friends to take pictures with. I guess… That picture was also precious to me in a way. It was a 'first' given to me by Meiko. For Len, admiring that picture of me is a 'first'. I also felt like throwing up at the thought. **(3)**

"K-Kagamine? Are you alright?" he asked awkwardly.

No, I feel like throwing up whenever I think of you. Why in the name of oranges would you change your wallpaper to a picture of me? Instead of writing these thoughts on paper, I just nodded. Of course I'm alright. Well, not mentally. But I am physically alright… Aside from all these bandages and wounds from before.

"Do you want me to change it?" he asked me, a hint of sadness in his voice.

D-Do I want him to change it? My heart, which rang so violently in my ears, was already blurring my rational thoughts out. I-I'm actually quite flattered that he would do something like that.

Hesitantly, I shook my head in sharp motions, locking my gaze on my twiddling fingers. He doesn't need to change it. It's just a picture. At this point, my ears were practically steaming and my cheeks were redder than they've ever been in my life.

An awkward silence hung above us as we developed a strange interest in the ground.

The sound of soft giggles made us snap our heads to the source of the voice. Yokune was watching us with a thin smile. We both eyed her in sheer bewilderment. Why is she-?

"I guess there _is _something going on between you two lovebirds."

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Tei Sukone," Meiko growled in a low voice, subconsciously clenching her fists.

My face hardened at her name. I turned to see Kaito, who rigidly stared at his childhood friend. Kagamine's gaze fell once her name dropped, and I mentally noted to ask her about Tei later.

The lunch bell had already rung ten minutes ago. Meiko had called Kaito and me, thus leading us to the library where Kagamine was sitting. The four of us sat around a round table, with Kagamine between Meiko and I and Kaito sitting next to Meiko. Worry flooded Meiko's system as she thought about Kagamine and decided to hold a "meeting" about what we should do.

Honestly, I could never hate Tei for what she did. I could never bring myself to hate anyone. But I do dislike her a bit considering she hurt Kagamine and publicly humiliated her two days ago.

"She's been absent since that day," I murmured, thinking aloud. "Do you think she'll actually leave Kagamine alone?"

Kaito added with a shrug of his shoulders, "She might've transferred."

Meiko pounded the table, her eyebrows furrowed with rage. "She deserves to go to a freaking mental hospital after what she did to Rin!"

"Meiko!" I warned her, eyeing Kagamine, who was visibly startled at her comment.

The brunette apologized quickly, giving Kagamine a brief hug. Kagamine looked unfazed by that, however, as she continued staring off into space.

I watched as her fingers scribbled something harshly on a paper. She held it in front of her, avoiding our confused gazes. It read, '_Most of the things she said were true. She didn't do anything wrong.'_

"What parts?" Kaito raised a brow at this.

I guess that's what we were all wondering. Well, for me, it was something along the lines of, 'Why are you defending her after she beat you up and practically scarred you for life?'

Kagamine's shoulders tensed as she turned her head away from us, not wanting to answer the question. I sighed in defeat. Of course she wouldn't tell us. Why should she tell us anyway? For some reason, my heart seemed to sink at this thought.

I guess I was so full of myself to the point where I thought I actually meant something to her. I do know she cares about me –in a way- though. The same probably goes for Meiko, who shrunk back with a gloomy expression.

"What exactly are we to you, Rin?" Meiko voiced my thoughts.

Her eyes widened at her inquiry. She simply answered on the piece of lined paper with that neat, tiny handwriting of hers, '_I'm not sure_.'

Our gazes met and hers immediately lowered as if she were apologizing.

I offered her a smile and changed the subject, "Did Tei know you before you transferred here?"

Kagamine's head bobbed up and down as a sad smile spread on her face. Meiko glared at me for changing the subject, but all I did was shrug my shoulders. You never know what could happen to Kagamine if there's too much pressure put on her.

Kaito's eyes widened and he gasped loudly, "Then she knew you back when you used to speak?!"

She nodded in response, wincing a little at Kaito's abrupt yell. Meiko elbowed him for that, but he didn't look apologetic at all. Instead, he looked rather interested. We exchanged glances. Judging from the look in his eyes, he was planning on interrogating Tei.

Kagamine noticed our glances and immediately scribbled something on her paper. It read, '_Please don't ask her about what happened. It's none of your business.'_

"Yes it is!" Meiko slammed her fist on the table and shot upright. Her patience had already run dry. "We have the right to know about what happened to you! I don't give a crap if you killed your friend or whatever! We're gonna help you through it so just stop hiding these things from us! It _hurts _you know!"

Kagamine's eyes blurred with tears. Her eyebrows arched downwards and her lip quivered as she struggled to write something down on paper.

Kaito stood up and attempted to bring Meiko down. He whispered, "Calm down, Meiko. Breathe."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the librarian glaring at us spitefully. I offered her a polite bow and turned my attention back to the group. Kagamine was shaking as she held the paper in front of Meiko.

"'Please don't bother me anymore?!'" she read aloud, her voice trembling in fury. "You just don't get it, do you?! Why are you pushing us away when all we've done was offer our support?!"

"Meiko that's enough," I told her. Well, even if what she said was true, her yelling doesn't help.

"No, it's not! Len, for God's sake, I know you're hurt too! We both thought we meant something to her but I guess we were wrong! All we've ever done to her was help her, and here she goes pushing us away like we never did those things in the first place! Just what kind of person are you, Rin?!" Meiko screamed, her expression matching Kagamine's.

It all seemed to happen in the course of a second. Or even half a second. Kagamine shot up looking depressed as ever with a stream of tears lining her cheeks. The next thing we knew, there was a large palm-print on her cheek and a disgruntled Meiko, whose hand instantaneously recoiled back in shock. Kagamine ran out of the library with fat tears rushing down her face and an extremely hurt expression.

"Wait- I'm sorry Rin!" Meiko called, running after her. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry…! I didn't mean any of it, I swear!"

I was about to run after her when Kaito grabbed my shoulder, saying, "This is Meiko's problem. Let her fix it, Len."

I nodded in understanding, spinning around on my heels to face him.

Kaito narrowed his eyes and added with a sly smirk, "Meanwhile, Tei and I have some talking to do."

* * *

**A/N Well… that escalated quickly. This chapter was much shorter than I wanted it to be. Don't you love how it was all light-hearted and fluffy for one moment, and the next it's serious and dramatic? Mwahaha! I had so much fun typing up this chapter, especially that bit with Ruko. She's… well… unique. X3**

**Oh, right. And hey you guys got to learn more about Miku! Who would've guessed that Len had a crush on Miku in middle school? Ha. *guilty of being a minor LenKu shipper* :D Anyhow, tell me what you think of this chapter! Is Meiko still awesome in your eyes? What do you think will happen with Tei? Who will Luka pick? Will Kaito unveil the truth about what happened to Rin? Is Ruko awesome or what?! xD**

**1\. Ruko is 6'5", according to the Utauloid wiki.**

**2\. Rin is 5'1". Oh, and Len is 5'5" in here.**

**3\. Oh, Rin. xD You're getting it wrong! It's butterflies, not barf!**

**Thanks for reading guys! I'd also like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all so much~! Hopefully, this chapter was good too. Please review this one, too and tell me what you think!**


	9. Jealousy

**It's been a while guys! *tries to hide the fact that I've been playing otome games (especially by Voltage omg) but realizes it's become heavily apparent at this point in time***

* * *

**Chapter 9: Jealousy**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

"And so… I guess I'm starting to ship Kaito and Len now considering they couldn't stop touching each other yesterday! Kyaa~! They even walk to school together! This is _gold_!" Yokune squealed loudly, ignoring the fact that many of our classmates were beginning to stare.

I choked loudly on my spit and quickly scribbled something onto a paper. Her dual-colored eyes scanned my handwriting as she giggled girlishly at my response. She grabbed onto her coffee cup and smiled peacefully.

"Ehh? Am I a fujoshi?" she read aloud, her voice high and inquisitive. Yokune took a sip of her coffee and winked. "Of course I am! I mean, like, I do ship you and Len but my BL-filled mind just _has _to ship Kaito and Len. Ahh… so many different scenarios between them. Len, the uke, and Kaito, the seme. Or maybe it could be the other way around… But maybe they could let Piko in too! Hehe, I'm so perverted…"

I rolled my eyes and decided to stop listening to her rant. When was the last time I had a peaceful morning? Since meeting Yokune… she, well, hasn't stopped bothering me. She's even coming to _school_! Early, too! I've tried pushing her away, but she's as stubborn as Kagamine. And she doesn't even feel like hiding her fangirl-y self around me, either. But once other people try to talk to her, her expression changes into something dull and she responds with a deep voice. Well, she does sleep a lot, too…

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of her falling asleep in the middle of one of her rants. Wait- what? Sigh…

… It's been a few days since Meiko and I got into that fight. Or whatever it was. I sighed, glumly watching as Ruko flailed her arms around wildly when Kagamine and Shion entered the room together with smiles on their faces.

Meiko…

* * *

_Meiko stared back at me, her piercing eyes glazed over with dejection and sheer disbelief. Red-painted nails dug into her palms and an aura of betrayal surrounded her stance._

_"R-Rin, I'm so sorry…" she muttered, pinching her face even tighter. "I didn't mean to slap you."_

_I looked away, taking a few steps backward. There's no way… I-I still ended up hurting the people I care for! I'm so stupid! How could I do something like that?! My voice is not even the problem… It's me! It's always been stupid me! It's my fault. I wasn't even supposed to let them approach me. Yet despite myself, I followed my gut and ended up with this tangled mess of low self-esteem and teenage drama._

_Drama. Ha. What a sight to behold. The last time I got involved in a fight was five years ago, and that resulted in her ultimate death. My throat clenched at the thought. I killed her. How many times have those words repeated so bitterly in my mind? And now, maybe Meiko will die too._

_She should stay away from me. I'm cursed. I kill the people I call my 'friends'. I betray them with my own personality, words, and actions. Nobody wants me around. It's so obvious…_

_I blinked, allowing more salty tears to trail down my face. All along, it was me who was supposed to disappear from this world. She never deserved any of it. _

_"Rin! Listen to me!" the distressed brunette growled, her voice low and shaky. "I never meant to say any of that. I have a stupid habit of saying hurtful things. I'm sorry for being so insensitive, okay! So please…"_

_Please what? Forgive you? Oh Meiko… You're not the one that should be asking for forgiveness. It's me… _

_But those words would never leave my mouth. I would never let them. It could cause long-term damage for the both of us. There must be some way to make her believe that none of this is her fault… It's all mine._

_The next few words came out in a crestfallen mumble, "Please stop looking at me as if you were just betrayed."_

_W-What…? Instinctively, a hand had flitted to my cheek. An all-too-familiar wetness met the tips of my fingers. My eyelids drooped down in wonder._

_I look betrayed? Do I… feel betrayed? My hand dropped to my beating, heaving chest. I'm… Do I feel like Meiko betrayed me?! Someone as kind and caring and sweet and overprotective as Meiko?! Do I really not believe that it's my fault after all?! Am I this selfish?!_

_My knees gave way to the floor and I collapsed into a puddle of tears. I sobbed and wailed like a spoiled child, giving into my emotions. I heard Meiko gasp and run towards me. With just a slight hesitance in her stance, she kneeled down and allowed me to melt into the safety of her arms._

_"I know… It's all my fault, Rin… so please stop crying," she lulled soothingly._

_But nothing about her statement was soothing. I'm such a selfish person… to agree to such a thing. Meiko did nothing wrong. She yelled at me, revealing all of her doubts and feelings. I pushed both her and Kagamine away when all they did was support me and be my friend. _

_Even Shion. He's not as hostile as he was in the beginning. He has yet to try and speak to me, but he doesn't glare at me and call me a ghost girl or any other insults. _

_But I think… that Meiko is the most precious to me right now. She's so kind and strong… she's just like her. Meiko is one of those friends you'd hate to lose, so I have to do something, anything, to earn her forgiveness._

_The only thing that came to my mind was to speak. I opened my mouth, getting ready to let a coherent phrase out… I would tell Meiko that none of these walls I had built around me was her fault; or that she's someone I hold dear; or that I can't bear to see her sad…_

_"…Mmm…ee"_

_And then I changed my mind._

_I can't speak. Speaking is too dangerous. For the last five years to now, I'm convinced that words are too much of a risk to speak. Sure, writing and texting are okay because you can always take them back, but words are all-too-remembered. You can never take back words. Kind of like trying to put toothpaste back inside of its container. You only end up with a gigantic mess. Surely, I'll mess up and say something really cruel to her. And I can't risk that. Meiko… I just hope you can understand that I'm sorry. I hugged her back, ignoring the growing sensation of regret cultivating deep within me._

_"Oh, Rin…" Meiko sighed._

* * *

I'm glad we made up and everything… But I still can't reveal much to them. After my realization of how much they meant to me, I guess I feel even more reserved -concerning my past- than before. If they hear my story, will they leave me? What are you thinking, Rin? Of course they will! No one wants a murderer hanging out with them.

"You know… I once murdered someone," Yokune said ominously, causing a shiver to run up my spine as I eyed her in bafflement. She winked again and laughed. "Just kidding! But it was in a dating sim, which was weird… Hmm."

Yokune quickly went back into her sleeping position and nudged me with her elbow. I instinctively looked around the room, only to see that Shion and Kagamine were walking towards me, still conversing about the upcoming sports festival (which was in a week). Ah, speaking of which, I have to watch Kagamine's soccer match. I almost forgot. Haha.

"Oy, Kagamine." Kaito waved lazilly to me and halted in surprise when he saw Yokune. "She came to school _again_?! What the hell?!"

Kagamine grinned, his ponytail bouncing as he walked. "Morning, Kagamine." He side-eyed Yokune and laughed, "I know you're awake, Yokune. Morning."

She 'tsk'ed and turned her head to face us while still leaning on her arms. With her dull voice, she greeted, "Morning, boys."

Shion sat unconcernedly on the desk in front of me and kicked his legs up on the seat next to him. His blonde companion kneeled down and leaned on the front of my desk as usual.

Kagamine smiled and stared almost peculiarly at Yokune. "Maybe Kagamine's a good luck charm. I think this is a record, Yokune!"

She stayed silent but didn't attempt to hide her satisfied grin at his revelation.

"Hey, Yokune," Shion started. "What do you even do at home?"

"Oh, me…?" her voice lingered in the air as she tried to piece together an answer.

I remembered the fact that not many people knew she was an otaku/fujoshi/romance-addict… Hmmm… Well, I can't exactly help her with this one.

"Play otome games," she passionately answered with a wink and sipped her coffee.

Again, I choked on my spit at her honesty. I watched through the corner of my eye as Kagamine's expression changed from initial shock to something warm and sweet.

"Hmm, I see. You don't have many friends then?" Shion continued to interrogate her.

"Not at all. Rinny's the only one who bothers to listen to my rants. Well, I can tell when she stops listening but I mean that… She doesn't really care. With that, I can be myself around her. As for you two, since you're Rin's friends, I trust you guys a bit," she confessed with a tiny blush spreading on her cheeks.

I touched my ears, which were hot with embarrassment and flattery. Kagamine caught my actions and chuckled lowly to himself. Just the sight of him doing so got me blushing even harder... For reasons unknown to even myself.

"Well, we'll just be leaving to chat about… uh, coffee…on the other side of the room…" Yokune announced awkwardly, grabbing a disgruntled Shion by the arm. "Bye!"

And with that, they were off to another corner of our classroom whispering suspiciously about suspicious things. Kagamine laughed, shaking his head all the while.

What am I supposed to do…? I'm alone with him… I sighed to myself. Recently, I can't stand being alone with Kagamine. I could barely look him in the eye now! Urgh, I don't even understand why. Everything was just fine until… I have no idea!

"Hey, have you ever been to the convenience store near your house?" he asked, striking up a conversation. I flinched, surprised.

I sweatdropped. How could I forget that he'd been to my house before? Oh gosh, I wonder if all these things would still happen to me if she were still here… Probably not, though.

Oh, I forgot to answer his question. Does he mean the one two blocks away?

I shook my head meticulously, wondering where he would even go with that question.

"Ehh?" he nodded with a serene smile on his face. "Maybe you should stop by sometime. I'd love to see you after school."

What does he even mean? Does he live there or something?

He seemed to sense my bewilderment and added, "I work there during the weekend and on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!"

Ohhh, I see now. I nodded. Maybe I'll stop by sometime. If I ever get the chance to, I mean. I've never thought of going out to get anything from there.

"Thanks, Kagamine! Oh, and…" his cheerful grin faded when a light blush began to dust his cheeks. "You look really pretty today. Okay, see you later!"

… He bolted out of the classroom. Intuitively, my fingers grazed against the hairpins that Meiko had gifted me yesterday. It took all my willpower to resist the strong urge to scream. But I have no idea what I'm feeling right now! I hid my face in my hands and tried to block out this weird sensation I was feeling.

W-W-Wait! A-Am I blushing... Thank you, Kagamine... I guess.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

What in the holy name of bananas is going on with you, Len?! 'Oh, you look really pretty today... blah blah blahhhh'! I pouted, curling myself up into a ball outside of the classroom. I'm a failure as a man! Wait- did I just try to hit on her?! I sweatdropped, leaning my head further into my knees. Gaah, what kind of guy runs away right after complimenting a girl?!

* * *

_"You suck, Len!" Meiko declared bluntly one day while walking home from school, apparently trying to rub my suckiness in my face._

_"What do you even mean, Meiko?" I sighed._

_"Well, you're not making any progress with Rin! You don't even regularly call her by her first name!" she growled at me, as if I were doing something wrong._

_"What progress am I even supposed to make with her?" I retorted._

_"SEXUAL progress, you dummy!" the brunette answered with a mischievous grin._

* * *

Geez, that Meiko! Sexual progress, huh? Just what goes on in that mind of hers? Women are so confusing… Even Miku happened to mention something like that whenever she talked about Luka.

Kaito appeared from the classroom with a sympathetic look on his face. "Dude, I can't believe you ran away."

"I know, I know…" I pouted childishly, squeezing my knees even tighter. "Where's Yokune?"

"She went back to her seat," he laughed lightly. "She's weird, ya' know?"

I smiled at his remark. "So?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, the bell's gonna ring soon." Kaito extended his hand to me and cocked an eyebrow. "Need help getting up?"

"Thanks," I chuckled, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up.

"Gold, I tell you! This is fujoshi gold!" I heard an already familiar voice squeal excitedly from the classroom door. "Give me more!"

Yokune peered at us from behind the door with an enthusiastic sparkle in her eyes. As soon as I caught her eye, however, she stood up straight, coughed, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Need something?" she asked, her expression entirely innocent.

...

...

...

I sighed, watching as Al took roll and waited impatiently for Gakupo and Kiyoteru. The bell had already rung ten minutes ago. I scanned the classroom, only to see the same things I always do; Kagamine in the corner with a disinterested look on her face; a sleeping Yokune; Lily, Maika, and Miki chatting animatedly; and Piko, Oliver, and Kaito conversing about the festival after-party. The rest of my classmates were also talking amongst themselves, ignoring Al's presence like everyone else did.

"So I guess we're doing karaoke?" Oliver asked, leaning further against the desk.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome! We can go to the one by the beach!" Piko chattered excitedly.

Kaito's eyes widened as he pumped his fist in the air. "Girls in bikinis! We can go to the beach for majority of the day and do karaoke at night!"

I cocked my head to the side. "Is it even warm enough to swim?"

"Everything's warmer when there are babes in bikinis!" Kaito answered, his perverse side showing.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "We'll just have to see who goes then."

We continued chatting about random things for a couple more minutes. And when the conversation turned to talking about girls, I was more than happy to have had Al interrupt us with his vehement voice.

"Those two scumbags. They better get here soon before I beat them to a pulp," Al declared, making a fist. "I swear, who wouldn't want to come to school early if I'm here?"

From across the room, Lily laughed dryly at his narcissism but didn't flare up another argument as usual.

"I mean, like, aren't I the most good-looking in this room right now? Seriously, though! I am!" he rambled on and on, constantly glancing at Lily and waiting for her usual spitefulness.

Actually, I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at her now and she was painfully aware of it. With shaking shoulders, she yelled, "Can all of you get out of my face?! Jeez! And shut up, you old man!"

Al's eye twitched in annoyance as he screeched, "Fine!"

"Fine!" Lily screamed, crossing her arms. Maika and Miki attempted to calm her down, patting her back and soothing her.

As the door slid open to reveal Gakupo, he laughed nervously and asked, "What did I just walk into?"

A loud thud was heard as Kiyoteru dizzily stumbled in with sopping wet clothes and answered his question, "A wall…" He rubbed his forehead and smiled clumsily, "Sorry I'm late, teach. I was just bumping into walls and falling into rivers. You know, the usual."

"Hmph, not the doorstep this time but the wall. And really?" Al nodded despite this and glared at Gakupo. "And may you entertain me with a tragic sob story of why you're late?"

Gakupo laughed and smiled innocently. "Well, I saw this stray fish in the river that reminded me of Luka and it was drowning so-"

"I give up!" he exclaimed dramatically, raising both arms in the air as if he were wondering why the heavens had given him this job. "A _stray fish that drowns_?! Sit your annoying asses down!"

Kaito and I exchanged amused glances. I stole a quick glimpse of Kagamine, who was also watching the two with a small smile.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

It was now lunch break. Instead of heading to the library, I went outside to sit on a shady bench unoccupied by the other students and probably undiscovered. It was planted across a window that revealed a bare corridor which led to the teacher's lounge. The library was starting to become stuffy, so I figured this place would work. I found it on the first day of school when I got lost. I did find my way back though, but I forgot about this bench until recently.

Plugging bright yellow earphones into my ears, I pulled out my phone and played the one song that affected me greatly no matter how many times I listened to it. It was our cover of 'Promise'… our juvenile, high-pitched voices mixed together to create an upbeat, fun sing-along to the song we loved the most.

Tears threatened to spill over at the fading memories of the little things I valued about her. At least I can keep one thing, though: her voice, which was trapped in this melody along with my own. I can barely recall her smell, her various faces, and her presence.

But one thing I'll never forget is that evening where everything happened to change. I inhaled sharply at the thought. She died because I was so helpless… It was all my fault! I burrowed my face into my hands and sighed depressingly.

"Kagamine? What are you doing here?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call.

I removed my hands from my face and stared in shock as Utatane walked towards me from around the corner with a puzzled look drawing on his features. I drew out one side of the earphones to listen to what he had to say.

He lounged against the tree next to me and sighed. "This is where I go when I'm too lazy to practice. I didn't think anyone else could find this bench."

I smiled awkwardly in response. Why… is he approaching me? I stiffened up and scooted farther away from him on the bench. The only things I know about him are that he's a friend of Kagamine's and he plays soccer.

"This is a nice spot, huh?" he started. "I found it in middle school during a campus tour. I wandered from the group and found this bench!"

I nodded. But… I don't think I'll be coming here anymore. This is his spot, not mine. It would be rude to take it.

"Ahh, if you're wondering if you can come back here, it's fine by me," he laughed as if he could read my mind. "I don't really care. It gets lonely here anyways."

I nodded once again. Utatane is actually really nice. But I wonder why he's approaching me. Any friend of Hiyama's should be afraid of me cursing them. Haha...

"You know, I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while now. Since Len changed his wallpaper to that picture of you," he laughed again at the thought of Kagamine.

With the mention of his name, I flinched. L-L-L…L… Oh, I can't even _think _of his first name. L-L…e… Just what is going on with me?! I shook it off and focused on the one-sided conversation at hand. Why was he interested in me?

He continued, "I don't think Len's ever had a girlfriend before. I mean, he liked Miku in the past but she rejected him and you're the only other girl he's actually set his sights on for a while now and- a-are you okay, Kagamine?!"

Utatane panicked at my surprised reaction to his words. I was choking on my spit because of what he said. Alarmed, he stood up and patted my back repeatedly whilst chuckling at the hilarity of this.

"I didn't think you'd be _that _surprised!" he laughed, gently patting my back some more.

I giggled softly along with him, intrigued by his friendliness (well, he's only talking to me because of Kagamine) and partly flustered to have reacted like that.

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

Tei Sukone… Tei Sukone… Tei Sukone… Her name is beginning to feel fake because of how many times it's crossed my mind. Where is she right now anyways? I need to talk to her. Well, part of me wants to talk to her about Kagamine but I also want to talk to her about something else. Last week, during Meiko and Kagamine's argument, Kaito and I talked to Al about Tei. Of course, Kaito bribed him with $100, so now we know exactly where she lives. But we still didn't make time to visit or anything. Why am I even thinking about this now?

I sat down on one of the benches in the locker room and sighed, rolling a soccer ball back and forth under my cleats. Kiyoteru sat next to me, his glasses placed next to him as he struggled to stick his foot in his shoe. Gakupo was tying his hair up in the corner of the room (he was getting ready for baseball practice) and Kaito was changing his shirt.

We were getting ready to practice in a couple of minutes since that's what we're usually supposed to do during lunch. Plus, our P.E. class was right after lunch, too.

Miku poked her head in and grinned. "Gackt! Hair tie please!"

He tossed a thick, black band from behind, already knowing where Miku was.

"Nice muscles, Kai!" Miku commented with a laugh as she caught Gakupo's rubberband. "Thank you!"

Kaito flexed, his shirt hanging over his neck. "Thanks, Miku! Do you think Meiko'll like it?"

"She'll love it," the tealette assured him. "See you guys on the field~!"

After a few more moments of getting ready, we all shuffled out of the vast locker room with eager grins on our faces. Time to play soc-

"Len Kagamine! Get your sorry behind over here in the teacher's lounge! Now boy!" Al's booming voice announced over the P.A.

...

...

...

I walked down the corridor, a bit annoyed by my teacher. He chose the worst time to call me over. What does he even want? I swiveled around on my heels to turn the corner and continued trudging to my destination. Does he want to talk about Tei or something? Or does he think he's cursed? Maybe he wants to talk about the sports festival…? Hmm, this teacher is too unpredictable.

Soon enough, I spotted him crouching by a wall, ducking under one of the windows. "What the-"

He interrupted me with a scowl and said, "Duck down you idiot! Don't let yourself be seen!"

I rolled my eyes, albeit obeying his orders. I crouched down and began awkwardly making my way towards him.

"What is it?" I asked, not daring to peer out the window.

For all I know, he could be watching two students hook up or something. I glared at him, almost sure of this thought. What a pervert this teacher is.

He pulled me by the ear and hissed, "Look outside."

With another roll of my eyes, I snuck a glance out the window. But… I couldn't bear to take my eyes off of the sight again. Kagamine… with Piko? They were laughing together (well, Kagamine's looked a bit forced) and Piko was patting her back. And… Kagamine was blushing?

I slid my back against the wall and sighed. I-I already know that I'm jealous… There's no use denying that. What's Piko even doing there? And I thought he only had eyes for Miki... Biting my lip, I stared at Al for his opinion on this. Why was he even watching them?

Al growled, "They can't be together."

For the first time since meeting this eccentric teacher, I actually agreed on something he said. "No, they can't…"

"This isn't supposed to be happening," he continued with another low growl.

No… It's not. Where is he even going with this? What the hell?

"You understand then, Len?!" he shook my shoulders excitedly. "Obviously, that Kagamine cursing Piko is bad for the outcome of the sports festival! We can't risk Piko playing badly!"

… I expected too much from this nutjob.

After letting out an exasperated sigh, I stood up and walked away from Al. He called me from my soccer practice for this. Yet every time I closed my eyes, that same image of Piko and Kagamine together appeared behind my eyelids. It just flashed repeatedly in my mind. Why am I even bothered by this? It's Kagamine's life. She can do what she wants.

Although I can't help but wish it was me sitting on that bench beside her.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" I could hear Al mutter bitterly from his position. "Hey, be thankful I even gave you that information about that crazy girl!"

I ignored him, continuing to walk back to the field.

…

…

…

"What did Al want?" Kiyoteru asked as he passed the soccer ball to me with ease.

"Oh, nothing. He just felt like bothering me," I pursed my lips, trying to shake off that image while kicking the ball towards Kaito.

"Well, he can be a real pain sometimes," Kiyoteru admitted, leaving me to change his position.

Kaito proceeded to weave proficiently around the field with the rugged old soccer ball while we ran in front of him to help. He scanned us, checking to see which one of us was open. He and I nodded to each other as he kicked the ball up above him with his knee and head-butted it towards me.

After successfully capturing the ball, I stopped in front of the goalpost with determination seething from within me. You can do this, Len!

But Kagamine and Piko's faces flashed into my mind right before I flew the ball straight towards the goal.

Needless to say, it didn't make it. Miku, the goalie, went for a dive and successfully caught the ball in her arms with an aura of expertise.

I fell back onto the comfort of the ticklish grass, sighing in defeat. The grass had enveloped itself around my body, hugging me softly. Kaito towered over me with a look of suspicion.

"I'm okay, Kaito," I reassured him before he could even ask.

"Yeah, well I don't believe you," he narrowed his eyes at me, though he didn't pry any further.

…

…

…

That night at around 10 pm, Kaito and Meiko crawled in through my open window holding a bunch of junk food, blankets, and Kaito's soccer ball. They both wore t-shirts and sweats and immediately huddled together on the cold floor for warmth. Hmm, I guess it is a pretty chilly night.

"I should've brought a jacket. Jeez," Meiko complained, wrapping her arms around Kaito from the side and squeezing him tightly.

"There's a reason why we brought blankets, Mei," Kaito chuckled, handing her a patchwork blanket they had brought.

I smiled in confusion. "So what brings you two here?"

Meiko grinned, ripping open a bag of potato chips and tossing another bag to me. "Well, we were bored. At first, Kai came to my house but then we decided to go to yours for no reason whatsoever."

"Do we really need a reason to sleep with you, Len?" Kaito asked nonchalantly, though he quickly realized how suggestive it sounded and laughed. "To rephrase that, why can't we see one of our besties? We just want to binge eat on snacks and play soccer in your yard in the middle of the night and-"

"Okay, I get it, Kaito. Do you want to know what's been bothering me today?" I sighed in defeat.

"Oh, he caught us, Meiko!" he declared dramatically, slinging a casual arm around her.

"Yup," she agreed, lying herself down on the floor after pushing his arm away.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and grabbed the soccer ball. "C'mon, let's go outside."

* * *

**Worst chapter ending ever.**

**Soooo... this is NOT a filler chapter. I needed a way to set some bases for future events so this long chapter came out! Yaayy...?! Yes, I'm unsure of the quality myself. I actually wanted to make it pretty long since I made you guys wait a month for this. :D (?) Ugh, I'm just so lazy though. I'm so sorry for the lack of fluffy RinxLen scenes! They'll happen in due time, okay? As for Ruko and her otaku self... Please give me feedback on her character!**

**Ugh. I feel like this is a really bad chapter. It felt so rushed. Or maybe it's not. I'm not sure. Please tell me, though. **

**I love you guys~! Thanks to all 17 of you reviewers for last chapter! I was seriously surprised to see that chapter 8 was the most reviewed chapter in this story. Seriously! **

***happily goes back to watching Sukitte Ii Na Yo and playing Midnight Cinderella***


	10. Cuts (Part 1)

**So, I know a lot of scenes feel like fillers but really, I'm just trying to work on character development. Honestly, I shall warn you of the darkness at the ending of this chapter and the profanity. It was also too long so I'm splitting it in half. The next few chapters is when Tei finally gets her chance to shine! ... Maybe! If I don't change anything up or something. So yeah. She won't appear at all until the end though! Although, I have many, _many _things in store for you guys! HAHAAHA.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cuts Part 1**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" a voice gulped nervously.

"What is it? What is it?" another voice chirped back enthusiastically.

"… Remember that ghost girl in 1-A? Kagamine Rin?" They shuddered once the weight of her name hung over the air.

"Oh… the one that Tei was yelling at last week?"

"Yeah. Get this! She managed to possess not only Len, but Kaito, Meiko, and Ruko, too!"

"Ehh? Are her spiritual powers getting stronger?"

"Probably… Hopefully, she won't do the same to us. That cursed girl should just transfer, though."

"Yeah… I'm kinda scared now, honestly."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

_"You musn't go near there, Rin!" Mother screamed, yanking my writhing figure back forcefully._

_The storm was already worsened at this point. The once crystal clear, halcyon sky transformed into gruesome mixes of charcoal and the intense crackling of thunder. Sunlight futilely beamed across the horizon, lowering itself rapidly. The ocean itself resembled the storm with its dark shades of asphalt and indigo swirling around in hasty circles. Intimidating waves swallowed everything on shore whole, crashing under the wood at our feet._

_"Mama! Mama! I have to-! Let me go!" I screeched wildly, all rational thoughts beginning to fade as we stood at the end of the pier._

* * *

I shot up in a subconscious frenzy. Buckets of sweat dripped down my tense frame, soaking through my orange pajamas. I could tell that my entire figure was trembling because of the unbearable guilt and sadness. My chest was heaving erratically, my breathing fast and shallow. I ran a quivering hand through my sweltered hair and gasped when my gaze shifted to the digital alarm clock sitting on my desk.

It's three o'clock in the morning?! I peered through the large crack in my pink curtains, seeing that it was pouring outside. That's… odd. Just yesterday, the sun was shining brightly over the sky. The familiar pitter-patter of the rain must have triggered that dream.

Oh, mother… I sighed dispiritingly. She obviously blames herself, but I could never bring myself to blame her for something like that. It was me. Me…

I bit my lip with incredible force, the burn of my tearing skin disconcerting me. After licking my lips, I tasted the strange sensation of my coppery blood and hung my head low so that my bangs would cover my teary eyes. Not that they needed covering. I was sitting alone in the dark, after all.

I could already feel my body begin to calm itself when I lay back down. My once uneven breathing had become steady and deep. The perspiration that I was drowning in just a few minutes ago was being whisked away by the cold air lingering in the darkness of my room.

'I… don't think I would be able to sleep again,' I thought as I pulled the warm, comforting covers up to my neck. With an irritated huff, I shut my eyes tight and willed myself to fall back asleep. But alas, after another few minutes of silence and failure, I gave up.

What… can I do at times like this?

The sudden image of Kagamine popped up in my mind. I gasped loudly –and immediately clamped my mouth with my hand-, closing my eyelids once again to erase that picture. Why am I thinking about him right now?! I felt my face flush and burn in shame as I covered it in my still-trembling hands. J-Just what is this? The familiar sensation of barfing that Kagamine always sprung upon me also attacked my insides, twisting it around as if I were being constantly stabbed in the gut. Yet… it didn't hurt at all. It was like… the good version of being stabbed in the gut.

… Just what are you thinking about Rin?! 'The good version'?

What would she tell me if I were with her right now? "It's alright, Rin, you're probably getting a fever"… maybe? I touched my forehead, which was indeed pretty warm. So, I'm sick? Well, probably not. These symptoms usually go away after I find something to distract myself.

I let out a quick, uncontrollable sneeze and sighed. Oh, I'm so hopeless without her. She would definitely help me right now. I'm so confused. And I don't even know why I'm confused! It's just my body acting up, is all. Yeah…

Ugh, I won't be sleeping now for sure. For some reason, it felt entirely impossible to rest. The thought brought upon the memory of an old legend she had told me about: If you can't sleep at night, it means that you're awake in someone else's dream.

I groaned softly once Kagamine turned up in my mind once again. It's gonna be a long night…

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

_"So, are you saying you'll actually go out with Tei?!" Kaito's voice rose higher and higher in surprise as he stared at me with an expression of shock and distaste. "The hell's wrong with you?!"_

_We sat in our unusually empty classroom, not another soul to be found or heard within these walls. Yokune wasn't sleeping in the corner, Kagamine wasn't staring off into space, Gakupo and the others weren't surrounding us with laughter, and the girls weren't chatting in the front about their love lives. It was a strange day, and admittedly a little creepy. I don't even know how Kaito and I got to school before Kagamine anyone in the first place. _

_I shrugged and offered him a thin smile of uncertainty. "I… don't know?"_

_"My god, Len. Of course, I'll support you on this… but I thought you'd end up with Kagamine!" Kaito's face pinched together as if he were in serious doubt about my decisions._

_"I'm just saying, you know. She's really not that bad… And well, I was too late on that one…" I replied with a sinking heart, my gaze averting to the happy couple in the corner (when did they get here?)._

_Kaito intensely followed my gaze and nodded almost sadly. Piko had an arm around Kagamine while she smiled and blushed so adorably. As if this piercing feeling in my chest wasn't torment enough, it felt like every organ of mine ran on a three-second time bomb when Kagamine and Piko's faces leaned into each other slowly (with their eyelids lowered and everything)… BAM! My stomach… slowly… BAM! My legs and arms… and slowly… BAM! My heart… _

_And when their lips just barely grazed, I reached a futile arm out and released a dramatic, unending, "Nooooooooo!"_

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. My eyes peeled open and I brought a shaking hand to my unsteadily thumping chest. My breathing was erratic and disturbing. I… unfortunately couldn't remember most of my dream. Grr, my stupid mind. The only thing I could recall was Kagamine and Piko's kiss in the classroom. That's… really all I could remember about it. Unfortunately.

With a low growl, I wondered why I was acting so jealous and childish about this. All I saw was them interacting… close to each other… and touching… while blushing…! Shaking my head, I tried to collect my thoughts and think rationally. They were only talking. Piko was probably curious as to what Kagamine's like ever since he saw me change my wallpaper to that picture of Kagamine smiling. Piko is head over heels for Miki. He's been that way since… forever! Kagamine is starting to open up more, so her smiling isn't uncalled for.

… The only thing I can't find a way to explain is her blush. She was blushing and smiling and laughing and staring at him! But I know exactly why I'm jealous… T-That should've been me… Because I'm selfish like that.

I really need to stop thinking about it. I bet that she doesn't even think about that little encounter as much as I do!

I did talk to Kaito and Meiko about it earlier when we went outside to play soccer (Meiko was sleeping on the couch in the living room and Kaito was sleeping on the floor with my futon). They laughed at me, saying that I was being pathetic. But then Meiko pat my back and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Kagamine definitely doesn't have a crush on Piko." I narrowed my eyes at the darkness. How would she know that?

… Wow. I really need to put this past me. If not for my sake, then for Kagamine's. I need to focus on getting her to open up even more to our class, not on what guys she talks to with the potential chance that she could have a crush on them! I really don't like this side of me. When was the last time I was this jealous?

Oh, right. It was when I found out Miku loved Luka and she ultimately friendzoned me. But that doesn't really matter now. I was foolish to think that she would choose me over Luka.

With an exasperated sigh, I finally decided to put this out of my mind for the time being. I glanced at the clock on my wall, squinting in the darkness. It was about 3 AM. Hmm. I only had three hours of sleep. I had barely even noticed that it was raining outside, the gentle trickles of raindrops pounding on and sliding down my window.

I really don't think I'll be able to sleep after this. Well, I can always sneak in a nap during class. Al won't care at all. I laughed dryly at the thought. Al never cares. Actually, I'm sure he does care but just… He's more carefree…? I shook my head. But I have to keep my grades up, too… Sigh. I guess I'll try and go back to sleep.

Pulling the covers over my chest, I willed my eyes to squeeze themselves shut. I grinned to myself. There's no way I'm letting this bring me down after all. I need some sleep and when I go to school, I'll be acting like I normally do. I won't feel uneasy around Piko or Kagamine. And at work, I'll hope Kagamine comes over to the store like she agreed she would. Okay! I can do this. Slapping my cheeks in a pumped-up manner, I sighed once again. That's too much energy for 3 o'clock in the morning…

"I didn't realize it was bothering you that much," Kaito's low voice caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"I-I thought you were sleeping! Jeez, Kaito!" I whispered fiercely and shuddered. "What are you doing up?"

"Do you realize how loud you were?" he chided.

Well, I guess I should've been more careful.

"Sorry, man. I just had a lot going through my mi- achoo!" My apology was interrupted by a gentle, high-pitched sneeze.

I heard Kaito turn, the rustling of his blankets a telltale sign of it. He let out a loud, breathy sigh. "You better not be getting sick, Len. Otherwise, Al's gonna kill you. Everyone's looking forward to you playing at the festival."

I sweatdropped at how much pressure was being mounted upon my shoulders and instinctively felt my forehead, which was at a normal temperature. With a sigh of relief, I assured him that I wasn't getting sick any time soon.

"Lies," he declared.

"W-What?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"You _are_ sick," he said stubbornly, his voice muffled by his blanket.

With a roll of my eyes, I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, maybe I am."

"You know, there's an old saying… When you sneeze, it means someone out there is thinking about you."

"I know that…" I muttered, unable to erase the flashes of Kagamine out of my mind; nor the depressed gaze of my workaholic mother's.

Reaching out towards the ceiling, I clenched my hands into a tight fist.

"Mom."

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

The annoying beep of my alarm went off, signifying that it was 5:30. I shut my bloodshot, tired eyes and groaned. I ended up staying awake and just staring at the ceiling absentmindlessly, listening to the gentle dribbling of rain drops as they made their way onto the roof and into the soft soil beneath me. No unnecessary thoughts violated my disorderly mind, so I was truly at peace for two hours straight. Regrettably, it was time to get ready for school…

I slapped the alarm clock, shutting it off. I couldn't help but feel a little disoriented as pieces of my dream came back to me. My mother… I haven't been treating her well, have I? Shaking it off for the time being, I undressed in the dark and threw on my uniform slowly, the audible rustling of my clothes being moved around a bit unsettling in my current state of mind. You need to get a hold of yourself, Rin.

After getting dressed, I spread the curtains apart and bit my lip. There was no sunlight streaming into the room (well, what did I expect at 5 in the morning?) and instead lay the unmerciful format of rain clouds wafting about in the sky. Skyscrapers and other tall buildings loomed over the far away mountains. I guess I'm used to living in a place like this now. I blinked twice, holding back the threatening tears that loomed over my lids. I miss my hometown though. Sort of. I shook my head again, heading for the bathroom. Hopefully, today will be peaceful enough.

…

…

…

"Rin?" my mother called softly just as my fingers clasped the doorknob.

I turned, looking back at her shrouding figure with a warm smile. She was initially surprised at my unusual gesture, stepping back a little as if she wanted to know if this were a dream or not. But quickly, she composed herself and offered me a warm smile back and watery eyes.

"Be careful and have fun," she chuckled happily as she wiped the joyous tears from her eyes. "And you can always bring your three friends over again, okay? Or even more… if you'd like."

I nodded, rushing towards her. I couldn't look into her eyes, but the sight of her crying just made me want to do the same. Blinking back tears, I pulled my mother into a hug and sighed in content. As mother hugged me back, I felt her teardrops pierce my shoulders and smiled.

"I love you, sweetie. Don't ever forget that," she murmured into the crook of my neck.

…

…

…

The usual walk to school was as calm as it usually was. My black umbrella hung over my head and I kind of enjoyed the sound of my feet splashing against puddles made on the asphalt. There were no distractions, no one constantly talking to me and demanding my attention.

A soft smile found its way to my lips when Yokune had suddenly appeared in my mind. She certainly is talkative. 'Yaoi' this; 'fujoshi' that. I stopped in my tracks when I had come to terms with the fact that her talking didn't really bother me. I'd already grown used to her rants in the course of a week and I'd given up on pushing her away. But that's only because she's as stubborn as everyone else who had approached me.

I continued walking, my fingers subconsciously gripping the umbrella handle tighter as if my life were at stake. These people in my circle… Kagamine, Meiko, Shion, and Yokune. They are all people who approached me first. But that's just way too many names for me.

Kagamine was the first, though. He bothered me nonstop and I viewed him as a pest who didn't know how to mind his own business. He never hesitated to greet me and send his signature lopsided grin. But things changed when I acknowledged his presence with a nod during that rainy day. I remember why. It was because… I felt as if his presence behind me was comforting. He was a familiar soul. I was crying on my walk home that day (I blame it on the bad weather)… And everything after that had led up to this. Unfortunately.

Meiko was the second. I was a little apprehensive around her at first. Her aggressive attitude reminded me too much of _her_. Ha… But over time, it turns out she was the most caring, overprotective person anyone could ask for. I pushed her away. I hurt her feelings. Yet she accepted that it was a part of me. She didn't even care that the things Tei had said were true. She comforted me with warm hugs, smiles, and acted like a sister to me. Sure, she can be a bit spiteful, but she's truly a loyal… f-friend.

Shion's the third. He despised me. He thought I was capable of cursing him. He warned Kagamine not to go near me (although he went against his wishes). I wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, I was used to it. He's a friend of Hiyama's after all. But after the commotion Tei had caused in the hallway, Shion had softened. I was not oblivious to it at all. He began greeting me along with Kagamine. It's still pretty weird, but I don't dislike it… Ish.

Yokune's the last. She didn't hesitate to approach me and ask me about my relationship with Kagamine. She didn't even shun me when Lily told her about the rumors. It turns out that I'm the only soul she shares her rants with. She constantly sleeps, and when she's not sleeping, she's sipping coffee and telling me about her latest BL pairing. She's the most amusing out of this "circle" of mine and I admit that listening to her ramble on and on helps distract me from darker thoughts.

The sound of loud, nearly desperate mews snapped me out of my daze. My gaze shifted to a box of three kittens placed just under the shelter of a store roof. The rain was falling their way, the kittens' mews fading as their hair became wet and cold.

I pursed my lips, walking toward the litter. They were all black and white, their coats resembling a cow's. I've never owned any pets before, much less cats, so I couldn't judge how old they were. They looked young and small, but not as tiny as a newborn should be. But their master must've been really cruel to have left them out on the street like that.

Hmm… They weren't wanted.

I blinked, feeling pity for these animals. I gently and uncertainly pulled a hand out to stroke them, but they hissed and pawed at my fingers. Even animals are afraid of me… After a few minutes of consideration, I decided to leave my umbrella there for them. They'd probably die in this cold weather… I can't have anyone else dying on me. With one last stroke, I left my umbrella next to the box in order to shield them from the rain.

I'll come back for you guys later. With a low chuckle, I headed out into the rain, unarmed and unusually cheery.

…

…

…

"Hey, Rin! I have awesome news!" Meiko chirped excitedly, leaning on the front of my desk.

I had just finished changing into my gym clothes because of my soaked uniform. Sighing, I nodded to myself as it was for the greater good. Those kittens needed that umbrella more than I did.

I mentally shook my head. Now's not the time for that. I have to focus on this conversation. I raised a brow and stared at Meiko in anticipation.

She smiled happily. "It's a secret! You'll find out later though. Like, in a few days."

My face scrunched up in confusion at her words. Why mention it if she wasn't going to tell me? Well, whatever I guess. For some reason, Meiko came over to our class this morning. She usually just goes during lunch, so she surprised me when she came here with Kagamine and Shion.

Yokune was sound asleep, her snoring loud and almost comforting to me. Her fingers were coiled gently around her signature coffee cup on her desk. She was talking in her sleep, saying random stuff about "barley". Speaking of which, she wasn't able to witness Kagamine and Shion walking in together again. Haha. I glanced at the pair through my peripheral vision. They were surrounded by their friends, laughing noisily and chatting.

"Rinny," Meiko softly called for my attention. When I looked, she said with a dark chuckle, "I saw two bitches today. Is it alright if I punch them?"

My eyes widened at her request. W-What is she even talking about? Who…? This side of her definitely scares me.

"Of course, I'm talking about Sonika and Yukari," she smiled sadistically, cracking her knuckles. "I dunno where that other one went, but once she comes back to school, I'll punch her, too. Or maybe do what they did to you. Kick them, pull their hair, crack their ribs, punch them… Oh and much, _much _more. Teehee."

I hastily flailed my arms around to refuse. I-I'm alright now. Nothing was really hurting for a while. Dark, purple bruises were still evident on my skin, but that was all. I actually forgot about what happened to me last week… And there's no way I'm letting Meiko do such a reckless thing.

I believe… that the only feelings I have towards the trio is fear. Fear that they'll disclose everything about my past. After all, I may have to start all over again if people know. I've always been running away. That's just the easiest way out. But in this case, it'll be the hardest. I won't be able to let people like Meiko and Kagamine go. They'll stay with me forever, just like the imprinted image of _her_.

Oh, how I miss her. I swallowed uneasily.

Meiko smiled warmly at the sight of my quivering frame. "Oh, Rin. How sweet of you. But I still want to punch Tei. What she said… Well, everything just got personal."

I nodded unsurely. S-She won't actually do it… right? Somehow, I highly doubted that. I actually _really _want to confront Tei. I want to know more about her, after all. I do believe that we share similar pasts. Both are tied to _her_.

"Rin! Were you listening?" Meiko's voice snapped me back to reality.

My gaze shifted focus to her and I gasped when I realized that Kagamine was sitting next to her, laughing at my reaction. When did he get here?! I gulped, turning my head away from them. I-I can't look at him.

"Ah, that's really cute, Rinny! I didn't know you could make faces like that!" my brunette friend grinned elatedly, clapping her hands together.

W-What face? Again, I swallowed, begging the insistent blush on my cheeks to fade away.

"Meiko, don't tease her," Kagamine told her with a sympathetic laugh.

I sighed, my lips cracking into a small smile of its own. Why are they so nice to me? For the past five years, there have been adults towering over me with these huge smiles on their faces. Every one of them told me the exact same thing: "I believe in you, Rin." But they never meant it. When things got too difficult, they gave up. The nameless therapist whose face I don't remember, the perky doctor who told my mother that it was just a phase; the adults back at my hometown. They all smiled just like that, hoping to cheer me up. But when their efforts proved fruitless, they gave up on me.

Why… am I thinking about this now?

The feeling of warmth and comfort on the back of my hand had surprised me. I jumped, my shoulders rising in shock. I looked up through my lowered eyelids and bit my lip. Meiko held my hand reassuringly, offering me a secure smile. Kagamine, who was still next to her, watched us with a serene expression on his features.

A silence had begun to loom over the three of us; the only sound I was aware of was the light snoring of Yokune.

"Rin, did I ever tell you that I didn't like you at first?" Meiko smiled almost innocently. Kagamine sweat-dropped as if she had just killed the mood (which, she kind of did). His jaw hung slightly agape, imitating my own.

Meiko's lips twisted into a wide grin. "Yup, I didn't want to be your friend at all. I didn't care about the rumors, not at all. It's just that our lives never intercepted in any way. Until, well, Len here. Did you ever realize that you have this certain quality about yourself that-" The sound of rising chimes over the P.A. to signify the beginning of class interrupted Meiko. She growled angrily, punching the desk as her face contorted to a dark expression. Both Kagamine and I winced at her impulsive actions.

"Gotta go," she said through grit teeth and stood up. "Bye now. See you guys at lunch. And don't forget I still have a surprise for you, Rin." I nodded, shaking off the curiosity at the back of my head. Meiko… just what is your surprise? And what quality about myself?

* * *

**Len P.O.V.**

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence today, ya' dumb turd," Al screeched angrily at Kiyoteru, who had just come in after Gakupo with bruises on his elbows and cheeks. "What's the story today?"

Kiyoteru scratched his cheek nervously, offering his teacher a dorky smile. "I tripped on a dog," was his simple response.

It took all I had not to face palm at how unlucky my friend was. Seriously! Of course, Al didn't bother trying not to. He smacked his forehead against his podium and grunted.

"Oh, don't worry, though!" Kiyoteru chuckled, reaching into his pocket. "I gave the dog a band-aid. I'm always carrying a spare! Haha!" He revealed the evident, dark purple marks on his slim fingers. "But… He bit me! So then me and Gakupo ran away and Gakupo almost got bit too, you know."

Gakupo confirmed his story with a sigh as he twirled a few strands of his Rapunzel-esque purple hair with his digits. "He almost got my hair, actually."

Al turned and banged his head on the whiteboard. This ridiculous story earned a few hearty chuckles from my class and I couldn't help but crack a good-natured grin at this. If Kiyoteru doesn't come in and trip on the doorstep or bump into a wall, he's coming in with a slightly ludicrous but absolutely true story of how he got hurt. That boy's luck is really _something_.

I turned to face Kagamine and saw that the ends of her lips were tugged into a sincere smile. I gasped inwardly in surprise, almost falling back off my chair, when her head motioned around and her gaze happened to meet mine. She also looked surprised and blinked twice as if she couldn't comprehend this.

Honestly, I can't even look at her now without the image of her and Piko flashing like sirens in my mind. My gaze averted to Piko, who was laughing along with the now-seated Kiyoteru (while he was applying bandages to his wounds).

"Len! Were you even listening, you turd?!" Al screamed from the front.

I smiled sweetly and admitted, "Not at all."

"I _said_ that you'll be skipping your practice during lunch tomorrow and maybe today to help Lily set up for the sports festival, dumbass."

Lily perked up at the mention of her name, staring up at our homeroom teacher with a scowl. "Why me?"

"Because," Al growled and enunciated slowly, "You're the class rep, you damned idiot!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Lily hastily slammed her palms onto the desk and shot straight up in a fit of rage.

Al rolled his eyes, "Well, now Kaito's the class rep because you're immature."

Everyone's heads turned to a sweatdropping Kaito, who was leaning lazily back onto his chair and had his feet up on the desk. His eye twitched as he swallowed nervously. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No way!" Al screamed, a vein managing to pop out of his forehead.

...

...

...

Kagamine and I had managed to interact with each other during our free period. I sat in Yokune's desk (she gave me her seat for some odd reason) and had my body turned to face Kagamine. She still had that disinterested expression of hers as she waited for me to read her reply on the scrap of paper she ripped out of her notebook.

It read, in that tiny, careful handwriting of hers, "_You seem bothered_."

I could tell she was watching me through the corner of her eye. She turned, though, and was now meeting my gaze head on. There was this determined glint in her eye, as if she wanted to know what was going on. I gulped. S-She could tell that something was up?

I swallowed, flashing her a lopsided grin of mine. I feel bad about lying to her but I can't just say, "Oh, I'm jealous of you and Piko. I'd rather you talk to me forever and ever because I hate it when you smile and blush at him instead of me."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. I woke up at around 3 this morning and couldn't sleep." I sighed at my answer.

She nodded slowly, skepticism weighing heavily over her expression. Her lips were curled into a slight pout as she leaned forward to try and get an answer out of me. I pursed my lips at the sensation of heat thrumming from the tips of my ears. No... I can't look at her like this.

"Y-You know-!" I stammered, backing away a little. But I instantly regained my composure and grinned, leaning towards her and practically headbutting the surprised blonde. Kagamine only inched back slightly and heat radiated from her entirely reddened face. She concealed her agape mouth with her hand and was unable to stare back into my piercing, imposing eyes.

I laughed heartily at her reaction, saying with only a light blush, "I honestly think that you're really adorable like this."

And cue an epic blush, gasp, and wide grin of content. I smiled warmly, drawing back and chuckling.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

The first few classes of the day had passed by uneventfully. Sure, there was the usually morning chatter that Hiyama and Kamui usually instilled, but nothing really _happened_. Well, aside from my interaction with Kagamine. But nothing ever does, yet I can't help but get this feeling that I _want _something to happen. Between what? Hmm… Maybe I just need some company.

Ms. Ann **(1) **was writing our homework assignments on the board, but I admit I was barely listening. My gaze kept wandering to Kagamine for absolutely no reason at all. Unfortunately. I had caught his eye a couple of times, too, and each time, he grinned and scratched the back of his neck or his cheek. Whenever he did so, however, I wanted to puke at how weird this boy is. How embarrassing... I was about to look at him again when I immediately willed myself not to. No way are you doing this Rin! How awkward are you gonna make this for yourself?!

_"I honestly think that you're really adorable like this.__"_

No! Get out of my mind! Out!

_"... You're really adorable..."_

Gaaah! W-Well... adorable like a stuffed animal right? Or an animal? ... Right. He thinks of me as an animal! He probably really likes animals! Just like those kittens I lent my umbrella to this morning!

Well... I think that's enough to push it out of my mind. For now, anyways.

Yokune, who was actually awake during the lecture, sighed lazily and whispered. "I'm so tired, Rinny. I didn't even get to see Kaito and Len kiss each other today."

I rolled my eyes discreetly, lightly punching her shoulder. She smiled and giggled quietly before finally slowly shutting her eyes to a close.

Ms. Ann's sweet voice rang loudly in the humid air, piercing my thoughts. "That's all for today. Make sure you stay healthy for the sports festival~."

And then the lunch bell chimed, leaving the entire class to become as rowdy as ever. Several classmates turned their desks around (oh, boy, how loud it was) in a frenzy, some got up to eat in the cafeteria, and I watched as the usual group of boys began chatting away almost immediately.

Ms. Ann hadn't even left the classroom yet when a bunch of students from other classes crowded around Kagamine and his gang (who were all standing up and getting ready to leave the room). I recognized some of them, though. Hatsune Miku was one of them, the star soccer player and darling first year of our school. She had entered while dragging a seemingly reluctant Megurine Luka, albeit a small smile had graced her model-like features. Meiko walked in behind them to jump on Shion's back and surprise him.

I humphed. There are way too many people in this room. I decided to go to the spot I had found yesterday. By the bench that Utatane had claimed before me. But then again, it is still damp outside because of the rain… Well, I'll find somewhere indoors to hang around.

Quickly, I left the room. There were way too many souls in there. I could tell some of them were keeping their distance as I stalked off to the door. I coughed, wiping my sweaty palms on the side of my sweatpants. Taking in deep, careful breaths, I limply pressed my back against the wall. I truly suck at social situations. I know I don't speak at all, but I mean… I just _can't _when there are too many people. It's so suffocating and stuffy. Staying in class is okay… But not when everyone is standing and talking and breathing and jumping and laughing…

Can't everyone just stop?

I pursed my lips, eyeing the ceiling above me thoughtfully. I should find a place now. But the library won't do. It's already become too crowded (not really but it just feels like it). My chest tightened and my heart seemed to drop further down my ribcage. I… hate this claustrophobic feeling.

I began panting softly; my cheeks flushed red just as my knees started wobbling like a chair with a couple of loose screws. My back dragged against the firm wall behind me and my fingers desperately searched for something to hold onto. My stomach seemed to twist into uncontrollable knots just like my mind, which was spinning in circles as I tried to catch my unsteady breath.

Unfortunately, I heard loud footsteps and multiple cheery voices thud not too far away from inside the classroom. They were all leaving for what I assume was practice for their sports… I gasped. They can't see me like this!

Mustering all my strength to maintain my current state of mind, I limped onward to one of the pillars in the empty corridor. I was still feeling lightheaded and nauseous and could barely recall just how a human being is supposed to walk. I practically dragged my weight to the pillar about two feet away and sped up as I heard the door of my classroom open.

Finally, I reached the pillar and hid myself behind it, clamping my mouth shut. Yet I was still gasping, clawing violently at my throat to shut up and get ahold of itself. My legs were still shaking and I could taste the sweat of my palms invade my mouth and lines of drool dribble down my jawline. My chest was still aching miserably, too!

Freaking… panic… attack!

Slowly… very slowly… my vision was beginning to dissipate. The empty hall ahead of me was starting to blacken and blur... And there were no voices to be heard other than my muffled panting and tapping of my shoes on the floor.

"Don't…. come…!" I remembered the sound of her insistent, clear voice just as my eyes had given up on me.

…

…

…

* * *

**Tei P.O.V.**

Oh god, it hurt so much! I bit harder, tightening my jaw as my already bloody fingers pressed on the slit I had just made. The running bath water and my satisfied giggle were all that could be heard in this empty house of mine. I picked up the razor again, taking in a sharp breath, and traced over my uncut skin ever-so-gently.

I already lost the ability to cry a long time ago… But how is it that my tears are falling onto my scarred, discolored arm and mixing into my blood?

This one was going to be messy. I positioned my razor again and, with one sharp, deep stroke of anger, I did it again. It was so fast. I love trying new things, after all. The first one was slow and steady because… well, I wanted to watch the little drops of blood appear and the bright red line chase after the skin I was ripping open. But this time, it was just so fast. It stung and bled more than the slow one and I could barely feel my left arm anymore. My vision was already blurring as I watched the familiar liquid drip down into the bath water. It tainted the clear water, first lightly and then it was as if my entire body had spilled out into the bathtub. But no… I have room for more cuts.

I stared blankly at the scars of the past that were written so evidently on my arms and upper thighs. They were all crooked and criss-crossy… It reminded me of child's play. It's so easy to grab the blade when you're feeling depressed, and it's so much easier to tear open your skin bit by bit until it becomes this long, jagged line stretching across your opened flesh. And then the blood seeps onto the surface and you get this satisfying feeling like it's a reward for your hard efforts. Of course, it stings like a _bitch_! And that's the point of self harm, isn't it?!

Although… I wonder what's _my _point. Had I already forgotten? Oh, of course not. I'll always remember. I decided to stop for today. There's no point in making these if I'm just going to die. No, it's a way to cope, after all. I'm too afraid to die.

"Len…" I sang sweetly, taking a deep breath and lowering myself under the bloody water. I ignored the sharp, extremely familiar pain in my arms that had been attacking my nerves as my cuts bathed in the water. Rising to the surface, I giggled happily. "Will you be happy to see me again?"

Well, I'm sure that _murderer _won't though.

I bit my lip, instantly gripping the blade again despite the dizziness and fatigue and all the pain that came with exposing the insides of my skin. I growled, willing my body to keep up with my mind. I need more… More…

It's all that bitch's fault…

* * *

**So... this was really long! As I said in the beginning, this day will be split into two chapters! Was there not enough Rin and Len fluffiness for you? Well, fear not! There was more that was originally in this chapter, but I cut it out because this chapter was already long enough. Next chapter will most likely have it, though! **

**The cutting scene was really hard to write for me. I admit that I have... done that before... Maybe recently... But it was just hard to put that into words. I also admit that I am a little on the sadistic side (haha) so... yeah. Tell me what you think about it, okay?**

**Anyhow, here are some things to keep in mind for future chapters in case you skimmed through this:**

**-Kaito had just become class rep**

**-Rin left her umbrella with kittens**

**-Tei... Yeah. I don't think you could've skipped that last scene.**

**-Rin fainted because of her panic attack**

**-Meiko has a surprise for Rin**

**-Sonika and Yukari are also back**

**Wow... that was a lot. Just remember these, okay? So, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed really rushed or unusual or you feel as if there was too much information packed into this chapter! I'm sorry! I think next chappie will be a bit more toned down and I will include a whole chapter in the future written in Tei's P.O.V. That's all... I guess.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you to all those who followed and favorited, too! I love you all so much~ Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**(1) – In Japan, students stay in the same class while it's the teachers who walk into classes to teach.**


	11. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, it's been a while. A few months, actually… And after these past few months, I've come to the conclusion that Umbrella Girl will be discontinued until further notice. Actually, my account here on FFN will be discontinued. I will no longer be publishing on this site. I'm so sorry. I know that this is such disappointing news. I know I'm leaving you guys with so many questions about this story and its characters. But I can't continue on like this. I feel like I can't even write anymore.

I'm not who I was when I started out on Fanfiction. I'm not who I was when I published the tenth and _last _chapter of Umbrella Girl. I'm not looking for your pity.I've lost myself and I can't seem to find what I had in me when I wrote those chapters so diligently.

So many things didn't go as planned. I added Ruko instead of Yuuma, who was supposed to be a love rival from Rin's past instead of Piko. Tei wasn't supposed to be insane. Rin wasn't supposed to be attacked. Kaito wasn't supposed to accept Rin until way later. Now look what I've done with this story. I can't patch up all these wounds until I've found the right tools to take them on. But until then, until I regain that spark for writing stories, Umbrella Girl will be discontinued.

And so will my entire account. I won't be publishing stories on FFN anymore. Although, I will still read stories and reply to your PMs. Speaking of PMs, if you have any questions about Umbrella Girl, just PM me and I'll answer them. Any questions about Rin's past, the planned outcome of this story, any characters, whatever. Who knows. If I get enough questions, maybe I'll post another chapter of this story labelled "FAQ".

_If_, in the future, I decide to grab my keyboard and rewrite Umbrella Girl, I will. I will never forget what planning this story out and writing it has taught me and made me feel. By the end of this story, morals were supposed to be taught. The lesson would've been that everyone makes mistakes. Everyone's human, after all. I remember there being more but I forgot ehe.

I'm so thankful for everyone's support! All those reviews, favorites, follows, and views meant everything to me on this site! But now I have to part from this two-year phase of my life. Writing was never a potential career for me. It was more like a hobby.

I'm still in the midst of finding myself. So until then, I'm saying goodbye to this site and everyone who's ever supported me. Thank you all so much. I truly am grateful.

Oh, and I have one more thing to add. These are notes of major events I originally had planned for future chapters. But these events were blown away when I decided to be stupid and add unnecessary things.

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_**_ New seating arrangements when transfer student, Yuuma, comes in from abroad. Rin sits in third row with Len in front of her. Miki sits next to her and is unusually afraid of her. Yuuma also sits next to her and happens to have known her briefly in the first grade and is mildly interested in her and Len's relationship. Rin freezes and blushes and Len overreacts (he is unable to answer and becomes a blushing idiot) when he asks if they're a couple. His group teases him about it and they admit that some of the rumors are too stupid to be true, and they also discuss the fact that she smiles now. They also ask about what her voice is like to Len, but he is unable to answer. Yuuma says that she was once very bubbly but a bit spiteful, and Len is a bit jealous that he got to know her before._

**_Chapter 12:_**_ Sports festival. Rin stays to watch Len's soccer match with Yuuma, who had taken it upon himself to sit next to her for entertainment in seeing Len's distracted reactions. He asks her why she's changed so much, and if her and Neru were still best friends. Rin only shakes her head. He admits he used to have a crush on her in the first grade, even after he moved to the States. He leaves her be when Len comes up to her after the match with a weary but hearty smile on, considering they'd lost the match and he felt bad he hadn't put much effort into it. Rin smiles awkwardly and reassuringly, and Len laughs and smiles back. Len and Yuuma talk while watching Gakupo's team play baseball. They chat about Rin, who had left after the soccer match. Len asks about Rin's past, but Yuuma only says that if she trusts him, then she'll tell him all about it. _

**_Chapter 13:_**_ Mini chapter. Len and Rin run into each other over the weekend when Rin goes to the store where Len works on a rainy day to buy oranges just as his break is starting. He follows her and they sit down in front of the store on the sidewalk. Len comments about her liking the rain and she nods. He catches her staring fondly at the mini carnation garden in front of them. She points to one of them, which is smaller than the rest and alone in a corner. Len says "Oh yeah. That one always reminded me of you. I've been trying my best to help it grow, but I guess it's up to itself if it wants to bloom." Rin looks at another carnation sitting next to the small one, beaming and beautiful. Len says, "That's me, isn't it?" Rin nods, her eyes lighting up at the flower's beauty. "I want to be like that," she thinks._

**_Chapter 14:_**_ Both Len and Yuuma say good morning to Rin at the same time, and Len only glares at him. Big Al begins his announcement about how he's disappointed with the soccer team while staring at Len. He seems to be in an off mood and only fake smiles. Rin notices that when its lunch, he'd disappeared. While looking for him, Yuuma stops her and grabs her wrist. He asks her what happened to Neru. When she pulls her wrist away, he grabs it again and continues pressuring her, asking if it was her spiteful words that caused her to lose her best friend (Rin was known as a person who spoke her mind in elementary). She turns around with tears in her eyes, then slaps his face, and leaves. She finds him sitting in an empty science lab and he asks her what's wrong –no reply- then admits that he's selfish and only "wants her for himself". But then he smiles and tells her, "I'm sorry if I seem creepy right now. I don't know what got into me." And as he stands up, Rin shakes her head and says, "T-Thank you for everything!" Len is shocked at first but smiles, scratching his cheek and saying "I like the sound of your voice."_

**_Chapters 15-16_**_: Rin doesn't speak again after that, but she doesn't ignore Len either. She finds herself submitting to minor panic attacks now and blames herself, saying, "I spoke. I'll hurt him. I'll hurt him and everyone else who bothers to approach me. I can't do this." She begins to suffer from insomnia. Then, during class (in which Big Al is giving an announcement about the upcoming mid-term exams) Yuuma, who is unfazed by the incident earlier, notices her acting very feverish. He tells Len, "There's something wrong with your girlfriend. She looks sick." Len then shouts back, "Kagamine is?!" and immediately blushes. Yuuma says, "I never said any names." Len, ignoring that with a wild blush, turns to stare at Rin, who is on the verge of fainting and is dizzy. She falls to the side, only to have Miki hesitantly catch her. The class watches and exclaims in panic, "You're cursed now! Miki- how could you?!" Big Al is only sitting back and relaxing. Len rushes to her side and takes her from Miki, panicking. Miki, who has been realizing that Rin is normal, stares back at her friends angrily and says, "Rin-chan is normal! She never did anything to hurt you guys! No wonder she doesn't speak when she has such cruel classmates constantly avoiding her because of their supernatural beliefs! Just give her a chance and you'll see that she is a really sweet, misunderstood girl!" She thinks back to the times when she saw Rin staring at flowers and smiling. And then when she blushed while making contact with Len. And also when Meiko was trying to teach her how to smile for Len. And when both Len and Meiko defended her against mischievous students. "To be honest, I'm quite jealous of all the attention she's been getting," she admits meekly. "Why can't we treat her normally?" Piko sides with Miki, saying, "It's true! And god, can't you guys NOT mess with love?!" Miki hands Rin to Len as he thanks them, taking Rin to the health room. After Rin wakes up, she screams at the sight of Len and pushes him away. "No! Go away! I don't want to hurt you!" she exclaims. The nurse calms her down with a pill and Rin goes back to sleep. Before Len leaves the room, he kisses her forehead. Len visits her again and she's feeling better. She decides to tell him about Neru._

* * *

-CaramelYandere, now signing out… Bye guys! :D


	12. ASDFGHJKL

**Okay I'm not sure about you guys but I would probably facepalm after reading this…**

**I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FANFICTION. I'm so sorry for doing all of that! I'm so sorry for being overdramatic and quitting halfway! I never even realized how much of a routine it was for me to just be scrolling through Fanfiction, writing, trolling on Facebook and Tumblr, and watching weird Youtube videos at the same time! Ohmageeerd. **

**It hasn't even been a month yet and I've changed my mind. Screw that 'finding myself' crap. I want to write now. I want to publish these stories. I admit that I'm still not confident about my stories. It'll take me forever to find the right draft that I want to publish before I end up putting it off for another month or so. I admit that I'm still not mature enough. I'm not gonna make empty promises like "I'll update every single week!" or something.**

**But gosh. I've still been writing after all that I said. Even now, a Word document titled, "Umbrella Girl Rewritten Chapter 1 Draft 3" is opened on my taskbar along with some other pieces of work (they probably won't see the light though). I can't believe I decided to let it all go. And I hope you all can forgive me for the initial feels I gave you.**

**And speaking of feels-! YOU ALL MADE ME WANT TO SOB AND SCREAM INTO A PILLOW. You internet people are so supportive and kind and friendly and I just- GAH. I love you all for the support and the declarations of hope and loyalty! Thanks so much! It's because of you guys that I have the strength and determination to say this:**

**I will publish the rewritten version of Umbrella Girl. **

**This version is done with. I've messed it up. I already have things planned for the rewritten version and you'll notice many differences (well, just how Rin and Len started talking and stuff)! But fear not- the characters' personalities are all intact! And since I've already revealed who it was that's tortured Rin's mind for so long (Neru), I decided to keep it that way. xD Maybe. I also told Rin and Neru's backstory to a curious someone through PM, so I've changed that too. **

**Anyhow, so yah. Umbrella Girl is currently in the process of being rewritten. BUT. As I've stated above, I am not confident in my writing. So… can someone please beta this fic for me? Is there anyone willing to stand by me and give their criticisms on the flow of the story, its tone, grammar mistakes, and such? As soon as I find a beta, I'll begin the process of Umbrella Girl's recovery!**

**You can expect to see Umbrella Girl back soon. This is the second-to-last author's note I'm posting up on this fic. The last will be the notice that I will publish Umbrella Girl's rewritten version a few days from then and you should keep your eyes peeled and then I'm deleting this one for good. Or I won't, actually, if you want to compare it.**

**To thank you for your time, here's a draft for chapter 8 (after Tei blew up on Rin) that I wrote but quickly deleted: **

* * *

"Tei Sukone…" Meiko gritted her teeth and growled. "She should just rot in a mental hospital."

I flinched visibly at her words, scooting a little farther from her on my bed. Biting my lip, I thought about my time at a youth hospital far away from here. I was the youngest when I first got in (I was ten), so everyone stared at me with these looks of pity. But no one dared to go near me, which was a good thing. I stayed there for two long, dull years; the majority of my weeks spent having panic attacks. I remembered those sleepless nights, whereas the guilt would eat me whole and I would just stare at the ceiling until my eyes dried out and the emotional turmoil caught up with me.

At first, I was placed in isolation, deemed too unstable to interact with others. But then this weird miracle seemed to happen, and I slowly started to heal. Not everyone resembled her anymore, and I stopped hearing her angered voice invade my thoughts. So they let me go after seeing the noticeable improvement and assured my mother that I would be speaking regularly again in no time.

But I didn't. It's been five years since then, and I still haven't uttered a word to my mother. Yet it's all for the best, so I don't feel too bad. God knows what I would say if I started speaking again and that would only earn me a lifetime back in that "youth hospital".

My thoughts were halted when Meiko realized her mistake and held me tightly in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Rinny! I didn't mean to say that! It's just that Tei was being such a two-faced bitch so it came out!"

So she was listening to her strangled cries. I nodded in understanding.

_"Do you really think that'll stop me? GOD, SHE HAS YOU ALL POSSESSED! EVERY ONE OF YOU IS UNDER HER CONTROL! SHE'S SUCH A FRIENDLESS LOSER! HER DAD BARELY COMES HOME TOO! HOW PATHETIC! WHAT, DID YOU KILL HIM?! I BET IT WAS THE SAME WAY YOU KILLED THAT GIRL IN GRADE SCHOOL! YOU SHOULD JUST GO BACK TO THAT MENTAL HOSPITAL YOU WENT TO IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! WE'LL ALL BE HAPPIER THEN!"_

Every word she screeched was like a bullet straight into my collapsing brain. Everything she said was true… Apart from me killing my dad and possessing my friends. But aside from that, Tei was right. And that fact just made me sob harder and pathetically into Kagamine's shirt. My mind was jumbled up with unnecessary flashbacks that seemed to tear my heart in two. It hurt so much… I couldn't process anything that was happening. I found myself repeating," I didn't kill her" over and over again but it didn't help at all. It made me feel worse.

And then when Kagamine held my hand to reassure me, I didn't know what to do. That action just made me want to cry even more, but just… with him. It scared me to know that _I _was the one who wrapped my arms around him in need of security and comfort, but it frightened me even more knowing that _he_ was alright with it. I'm so pathetic. I used him to feel better about myself.

But even he couldn't justify the truth that remained in Tei's words. I killed my best friend, and I know that she hates me with a passion because of that. I could tell she misses her, too. Everyone did back at my hometown. She was loved widely by everyone, especially me. But how much of a coincidence is it that Tei and I go to the same school now?

I sighed… my past is catching up with me and I'm becoming even more of an emotional wreck with some sob story that I can't let go of. Unfortunately, it seems like Tei can't let go of it either.

"Rin… I really am sorry. For everything. For being so obnoxious and overprotective. For acting so selfish. And for not being able to understand no matter how much I want to," Meiko muttered guiltily, interrupting my thoughts again and holding me even closer. "I'm sorry for being the worst friend you've ever had."

I patted her back, pursing my lips. Meiko was never at fault for any of this. She shouldn't have to apologize for something like that. If anything, it should be me apologizing.

Yet I can't bring myself to utter any of those words, so I continued staring at my guilt-ridden friend until she realized I wouldn't say or do anything.

I released another deep, breathy sigh. She's been coming over my house frequently (and now she says that she'll be spending her weekend here), usually bringing up the topic of Kagamine. Why does she always bring it up anyways? It's not like we're that close… Wait- why do I even care right now? Ugh. I don't know what to do with myself. I've already accepted the fact that Meiko (In fact, I stopped addressing her as Sakine) and Kagamine are my friends. What else will I do to betray my vows?

"Rin," Meiko whispered, unlatching her arms from me. With a louder tone, she smiled wearily and said, "Will you please smile? You haven't smiled since yesterday's incident."

I flinched. Of course I haven't smiled. Smiling is a sign of weakness, of acceptance, and of happiness. But once again, I betrayed my vows and forced my lips to raise themselves. They were heavy, like weights, and it was difficult to smile properly.

The brunette's smile curled into a frown and she sighed, "Well, at least you're trying."

* * *

**Have a great day.**

**-CaramelYandere, signing back in. :D**


End file.
